Dancing With The Tides
by Massinvader
Summary: In a maelstrom of threats, spies, hacking, and incidentally, arguments, Edith is stricken with depression and anxiety, wondering if she'll ever make it out alive, or be swept up by Perkins and destroyed from the inside out. Choosing a fate between love for her family or blatant sacrifice, Edith must delve into the past of her parents and become a legend not easily seen nor heard.
1. Prologue and Recap

**Hello my readers! And welcome to the very last chapter, of Edith's struggle to become a villain. If you have not read "Soft Wind and Death Tales" Or "Hard Wind and Family" I suggest you do so, to get an idea of where this is leading, in terms of Edith's previous struggles! This third Fic will be the ends of the trilogy, so please, enjoy it! Feedback always helps! And since it is summer, I have more time to work on things like this.**

Dancing With the Tides…. Prologue

Recap…

In a suburban town somewhere in Ohio, lived a young girl named Edith Parker, along with her two sisters, Margo and Agnes, with their adoptive father Felonious Gru. In an attempt to become the best villain possible, Edith faces a challenge, when her sister Margo is brutally murdered by Gru's arch enemy. Blaming the incident on Gru, Edith disappears for the next 11 years, to find refuge and become the villain she's always been. Using the same things Gru had taught her (Patience, Stealth, and imagination) Edith managed to keep herself a secret, and avoid any unwanted contact. After 9 years, Edith goes to a villain foundation to get a loan, and build her fortress in Port Jervis New York, where she then uses as a base of operations for her next plan. In her efforts, which were successful, 30 million dollars was stolen from the most secure vault in the world. Now being able to pay off the loan, she tracked down Gru's arch nemesis, Vector. After a series of events leading up to a hit being placed on Edith by Vector, and a beating in a dark room, Gru rescues her. Now compelled by strength given to her, Edith takes revenge on Vector, kills him, and blows up his fortress.

With the creation of an artificial intelligence, Margo is brought back to accompany Edith, and the family lives for a full year, untouched, and unbroken.

With 30 million dollars remaining, Edith spreads 90% of it around the world and keeps a large chunk for her family. The fortress is fused with Gru's underground lab, and male and female minions meet… Now with almost nothing to worry about, a new enemy gathers power while the family relaxes, and now, the enemy is prepared to strike at any given time.

Mr. Perkins sat at his desk, apple in hand, and the same old angry expression on his face. Only this time, his expression was multiplied, as he looked over his son's obituary.

_The body was nowhere to be found, as it was likely to have disintegrated when his home exploded. However, a shark was recovered from the moat of Vector's home. Oddly, who would have a shark as a pet? _Perkins slammed the file onto the desk, vaulting out of his seat and storming across the room to a filing cabinet. Pulling open the cabinet, he took out a file with the last name 'Parker'.

He opened the file, "You. Will. Die. Edith, PARKER!"

1 year later, August 1st, 2023

In the cold dark blue chamber of Gru's laboratory, past a corridor and into an even colder room, sat 24 year old Edith. The only sound that could be heard from the secluded young woman was her breathing, and the tools being used to create a contraption. She studied over the blueprints mounted on the wall in front of her, and took in every detail she needed to form the specified object. The wires and technology were that of none other, as they were used to a certain extent for building things almost unimaginable. But lucky for Edith, Gru had technology and Dr. Nefario, which was a fantastic combination and the fact that Margo was somehow living as an Artificial Intelligence made her even happier. Margo could do all sorts of calculations and wacky things; she could look at something and say things like: do this, connect that, no, that doesn't go there. And that was one of these times. Another thing about virtual Margo, was that Gru installed the new 'Life size' projectors, which meant she could practically go anywhere in the house, walking around like a real person. Plus, she was interactive! She could touch, operate machines, anything.

Edith cranked on the wrench to screw in a bolt which was connected to a small metal bowl, containing the element for stabilized levitation. Building the body of the board was rather simple, and with Margo's help, Edith got the measurements all correct.

Now with the bowl in place, it was now time for wires, and tubes. Margo beamed herself next to Edith, and watched her connect everything to make sure it was correct according to the plans.

"Wait," She stopped Edith from connecting a blue and red tube together; "Those tubes shouldn't be together, you see that capacitor at that end of the board?" Margo said, pointing to the bow. "The red one should always be in the front, blue in the back and yellow on the sides. The reason being is the gyro scope, and how much of the element the board needs to use, depending on what side the rider leans on. The element is then used to propel the board at a certain angle, pushing against the ground." Margo explained

Edith nodded, "So what is used for thrust?" she asked connecting the tubes in their correct positions.

"Well you see that vent back there? The element fuses with Carbon Nano Foam to give it power and propel it forward." She explained.

Edith got her welding tools, and started to synch the metal restraints together, to hold the tubes in. She took off the face guard, and then looked back at the blue-print.

"Why does it say we need plutonium?" she wondered, looking back at Margo who was typing on a virtual arm mounted keyboard.

"I just sent a message to Gru, he'll be down here in a second" Just as Margo finished her sentence, Gru advanced into the room with a small box in his hand.

"Damn that was fast..." Margo implied.

Edith turned on her stool, and watched Gru approach the table. "So, you guys need deese for dee hoverboard?" he asked them.

"Yes I do," Edith started. "Margo helped me with the plans, trying to help me figure out which elements to use and what not. She suggested plutonium because of the magnetic properties."

Gru looked at the hollow hover board curiously, studying the components. "You two should use Cobalt." He suggested.

"Why Cobalt?" Margo wondered.

"Well," he started "Cobalt is ferromagnetic, meaning eet ees highly magnetic. In physics, several different types of magnetism are distinguished. Ferromagnetism (including ferrimagnetism) is the strongest type. So if you want greator speed, I'd go with cobalt." He suggested.

Margo and Edith both looked at each other, "How are we supposed to use this in the hoverboard then?"

"I was getteeng to dat." Inside the small box, was another yet smaller bowl, which already contained the necessary components for an element.  
>"I weel get some cobalt tomorrow, in the meantime, you won't have any forward thrust until I can get eet."<br>"That's fine," Margo said "We're gonna finish this up and then come upstairs."  
>"Mkay." Gru left the room.<p>

A few moments later, and more components, it was ready. Edith screwed on the top, and plugged in the board. A car battery was wired to the house's energy to channel it through the board.

Edith flipped the switch, and the board started to hum. A few seconds later, and the board was now cooing, levitating perfectly. She messed with it, turned it at different angles...

"Nice job Edith." Margo congratulated her.

Edith put the board on its station, letting it levitate. She connected the wires and left it there. Margo beamed herself back into the house's mainframe.

"Let's get upstairs, it's almost lunch time." Edith said, her stomach growling. She walked into the elevator at the end of the corresponding corridor, then selected the house level.

"Gorls! Lunch is ready!" Gru shouted. August was already at the table along with Agnes, and Edith was about to enter the room before Gru retrieved plates from the cupboard.

"Ah, dere you are" he acknowledged her. Edith said nothing, but advanced to the table, almost exhausted. She propped her head up with her left arm, her hand resting gently on her smooth and rather pale skin.

Gru stopped in the middle of carrying their plates to the table, and looked at Edith with a concerned expression. Edith's eyes were closed and unbeknownst to anyone but Margo, her head hurt really badly.

"Edith, you ok?" Gru asked softly. She sighed, "Yeah, just… a small headache." She assured them, opening her eyes. Gru wasn't pleased, he knew she had to eat, but there was something that caught Gru's eyes...

As soon as Edith opened her eyes, they flashed a dark blue. Very weird for someone with silver iris, but why did they flash?

Gru closed the gap from him and the table, and set in front of the girls a plate of left over spaghetti, topped with parmesan cheese and meatballs. The saucy smell was rather inviting, and the girls began to dig their forks into their food, with Edith being the last one to start.

Gru placed the remnant containers of food back into the fridge, then left the kitchen to go into his lab. He descended into the elevator, and female and male minions greeted him as he walked out. The minions really had no other job to do, so basically, they'd get the females and run off with them to do who knows what. Gru didn't really want to think about how they did stuff. Gru was getting bored, so he decided to go into the armory and maybe shoot some things. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and Edith stood next to him as he opened the armory door.

"Ah, Edith. I thought you were eating upstairs!" He said, "Yes, I was" she assured him, "But then I came down here to shoot stuff."

"Well in dat case, maybe you can try dee new weapon I made." He suggested, pulling out a rather small handgun that was about the size of a Glock g19. Edith studied it with wide eyes; it had a beautiful dark blue, iridescent finish and looked a lot like technology found commonly in Gru and Edith's lab. A spike protruded below the barrel, and a small glowing green casing occupied the butt of the gun. Edith clicked a small red button on the side, and the weapon pushed out two electrics spikes above the one in the front.

"Now hold eet weeth two hands, and hold the trigger until you know what I mean." Gru instructed her.

Edith did as instructed, and held one hand on the handle with the trigger, and one below the clip. She held the button gently and all of a sudden, the electric spikes started to form small lightning bolts, which jumped from spike to spike. The streaks of electricity crossed, forming an electric ball in the middle, in front of the barrel. The gun was starting to vibrate, and Edith now held the trigger down all the way. The gun stuttered for a second, then the green and glowing casing in the back was now gone, shooting violently out of the barrel and connecting with the electricity. The green ball of electricity hurled down the range at an incredible speed, then smacked into a dummy at the far end.

The remaining high polymer material remaining on the model was now covered and dripping with molten green gel.

"Nice shot Edith" Gru congratulated her. But when Gru saw the aftermath of the model, his mouth hung wide open in disbelief.

"W-w-w-What!" He yelled. The bolt went clean through, a dead on bullseye.

Edith pushed a few more buttons on the console next to her, then more models and dummies came to the range, this time being moving targets. Edith got in a combat stance and Gru stood back as the young woman held the gun one handed. Edith shot several times, each hitting directly to the center of the bullseye.

Impact

Impact

Impact

and after 2 more shots, the floor of the range was scorched from the green gel. Gru almost fainted when he saw Edith's accuracy. His mouth hung open and all he could say was "Damn..."

"I know right, I'm an excellent shot." She winked, then set the gun onto the table beside her.

Edith's arm was occupied by a harness, containing a few pieces of electronics. A watch, mini computer, and hacking module sat gently on the harness, and Edith lifted her arm to use it. She typed a few things into the computer then turned to Gru really quickly.

"Crap it's 2:30, I promised Agnes I would take her to buy a car." She held her hands out beside her, and looked at Gru with a rather blank expression.

"Alright alright, take any car you want, just not the tank..."

XXXXX

The key dug into the side of the door, and Edith turned it sideways. The lamborghini's doors rose to greet the two sisters. Agnes observed the interior of the multi-million dollar car, and her mouth hung open in a shocked state. It was ridiculous of how incredibly interesting the car was, not to mention its tendency of attracting lots of attention.

Of course, you'd never see this nice of a vehicle all the way in Ohio, especially not in the suburbs.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Edith suggested, Agnes nodded and smiled greatly.

"Well get in, we don't have all day. I need to be back around 3:00." Agnes sat in the passenger seat and pulled down the door shut. Edith turned the key in the ignition and the twin engines roared with power. Blue flames jolted from the exhaust pipes...

Edith stepped on the pedal and drove out of the garage, then sped down the road near an auto shop. The show room echoed with the voices of customers examining cars. Agnes walked next to Edith as they walked down an isle lined with different types of cars. A large sign in front of them sported the logo of AUDI on it... Agnes looked away from the sign and to the car below it, then her mouth dropped and she could barely speak. She shakily held up a finger as her mouth hung open.

"I- I want that car!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

And there it was, an Audi R8 sporting angel eyes.

Edith smiled and hollered for an assistant, then she pointed at the car with the brightest smile on her face. Agnes' eyes were huge... Edith had just realized that, although she thought so the first time she saw the unicorn at super silly fun land or whatever the heck that place was called. After about an hour of paperwork and registration, Agnes proceeded to her first super car. An agent threw her the keys, and Agnes opened the car with so much anticipation. Agnes turned the key in the ignition, and the engine roared with much force. The car smoothed out in noise, and hummed throughout its first start up.

Edith stood in front of the driver's door, and Agnes rolled down the window.

"So what do you think lil' sis?" she asked, adding a small tone of hilarity against Agnes' delight in the vehicle.

"It's powerful... I've never had anything like it!" she shouted happily, feeling the steering wheel and taking delight in its craftsmanship.

"Haha, now let's get you to the gas station and top off your fluids, I have to do the same with my Lambo."

Edith drove out of the garage followed close behind by Agnes in her new AUDI.

Just down the street was a BP gas station..

People gasped as the two super cars drove into the pumps. The cars caught lots of attention, and no doubt everyone was awe struck by them. Edith stepped out of the Lambo and swiped her G-Card on the pump. Agnes did the same with her AUDI.

"So, what do you think of Margo being an A.I.?" Agnes asked.

"I heard that Agnes"

Edith face palmed herself, "How did you manage to get into my car?"

Margo opened a small system in the front of the car to project herself, "Simple, when we rebuilt it we installed a new feature so now I can be at the house or in any of our cars all at one time." She explained.

"Not to mention eet is very useful!" Gru said on the other end of the channel.

"Huhhh. Well that's pretty cool." Agnes suggested, pushing the nozzle into the side of the car. Both girls held down the trigger and gas started to flow gracefully into their cars.

Edith sighed and looked at the sky. _My life is crazy, plus we're so close to the future! I can't wait to see what Nefario and Gru come up with that will change this world completely..._ She thought.

"Edith, I am detecting a rise in stress levels, are you ok?" Margo asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a small headache." she rubbed her temples beneath her blonde spiked hair.

Agnes pulled the nozzle out of the car and stuck it back into the pump. "Edith, I'm going in to get a monster, do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm fine. I'll have something when I'm home again." she answered back.

Agnes nodded and walked into the small building. Edith leaned against her Lamborghini and watched her young sibling trot into the building.

"I'm worried about Agnes" Margo admitted.

"Why?" Edith questioned her sister's insecurity about their young sibling.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel like she'll grow up to be the same as each of us." Margo worried, "Of course she won't.. August didn't, and you yourself didn't even want a part of villainy." Edith criticized.

Margo frowned and looked back at the store. "Maybe you're right, I worry too much don't I?" She looked back at Edith, "Yup, you sure do. Agnes is in college and the villainous secrets haven't been released to her yet. If anything she'll grow up to be as stubborn as me."

"You don't know that and neither do I, but I know one thing. We didn't have the same parents back then... Agnes, you, me and August have no bloodline, we were all orphans at one point!" Margo argued.

Edith looked back at her and frowned. She sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Agnes came swiftly out of the store and back to her car.

"Well let's get going, I don't have all day..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Wind pushed softly against the Lamborghini as it sped down the highway. A small earpiece occupied Edith's left ear, and on the other end of the channel was Agnes, with an Audi close behind.

Edith and Agnes passed several cars at a high rate of speed, both jetting flames from the exhaust pipes.

"You're losing Agnes, try to keep up!" Edith shouted, turning the wheel to avoid another car. Agnes did the same and drafted her older sibling. Little did Agnes know, Edith was going easy on her. A large bend approached them, and cars of all types avoided the two super cars that hauled ass across the highway. Edith remembered the day in the track and everything slowed down. The cars were now in slo-mo, and Edith did what she always wanted to… Pulling the handbrake and turning at 45 degrees, she executed a 400 yard drift, across the whole bend. Agnes followed behind driving normally with her mouth hanging open.

Agnes saw her sister's car disappear around the tight bend, then on the other end of the channel she heard, "Agnes, as soon as you come out of the bend, stop right away!"

Agnes did as instructed and stopped near her sister's car. She emerged from the vehicle and slowly walked to Edith, who was now standing in shock with her hands at her sides. Agnes put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back just enough to see the side of her face.

She looked past her sister and to the sight in front of them. Cars were everywhere, smashed and people screaming. A car was then thrown into the air from the center of the pile. It flew through the sky slowly, then landed not even 30 feet from Agnes and Edith with a loud thud. The ground began to shake like something big was emerging.

"I'm getting a lot of seismic activity from the center.." Margo calculated, warning Edith and Agnes.

A bright blue flash erupted from the center, and a dome was now circling the pile of cars, making them levitate with chunks of road. The dome imploded then exploded, sending each piece of car, road and people out in all different directions.

A sphere, about the size of a small building now hovers in place, slowly advancing upward into the sky. The sphere took off into space, never to come back down.

Edith stood with her mouth wide open and Agnes looked at her lifeless sister. Agnes placed her hand on Edith's shoulder, but out of nowhere, Edith's eyes flashed an extremely bright blue. Her Iris' pulsed and Edith began to hear words.

_You will die..Edith Parker._ A deep voice warned her and Edith fell to her knees, staring up into the sky. Her eyes now softened, returning to the once drained silver they once held.

"Edith! Are you alright? What happened?" Agnes shouted, shaking her sister back into reality.

"I- I don't know.. Wait, that sphere…. It took me over for a minute, made me hallucinate about death.." she cried.

"Margo, drive the Lambo back home, I'll take Edith." Agnes commanded.

She extended a hand to Edith, "Let's get home"

XXXXXXXX

"A minor stage of shock and fear, should be of no harm Edith, may I suggest getting some rest though." Gru calmly told her. Edith nodded and stood from the couch. For the past hour she had sat in dismay, pushing her face into her hands. How could she have seen death so close?

Edith said nothing; instead she walked to her fortress section. Slowly down a corridor was the door to her home. She slowly advanced in, "A.I., get my bed ready please, and get me something to drink, I have a massive headache." Edith rubbed her head, she felt as if someone had split her head open with an axe.

"Yes Edith, do you want a massage while you fall asleep?" The A.I. asked, handing her a cup of water.

Edith gulped it down and set it onto the table next to her couch.

"Yes, Please."

She lay onto the couch as it turned into a flat and cushiony surface. Edith rolled onto her stomach and let the robotic arms take their time. She removed her shirt and pants, and let the arms take over.

The rubbing motions of the padded arms were completely inviting, and she moaned with every push and slight feel. Soon she had drifted into the early stages of sleep. Her limbs became numb and her brain began to start the sleeping process. Edith closed her eyes again, and fell into deep sleep.

XXXXXX

**Not too far away, in Gru's home…**

Margo slowly walked down the hallway and to the living room. She waved to Gru as she entered the kitchen, crossing her arms and leaning against the stove. Gru shuffled the plates in his hands and continued to stack them. He shut off the warm water and dried his hands, turning to his virtual daughter.

"We are ready to start dee process… this will only take an hour; Nefario will have it ready when you get dere." He smiled.

Margo smirked and beamed into the houses mainframe.

"Nefario! Are we all set?"

"Yes, download yourself into the brain and we can get started…."

**4 hours later…..**

A pounding knock abruptly awoke Edith from her slumber, and she found herself still half naked and sprawled out across the flat couch. She looked through the peep hole and saw a brunette standing in the corridor.

She opened the door, and there..was Margo…

Edith's mouth dropped as she saw her older sister, now completely alive and well. Everything was spot on. It looked like Margo, felt like her, talked like her….

"M- M- Margo…" she stuttered.

"It's me Edith, I have my body back, well, most of it." Her eyes flashed green.

Edith violently hugged her, and tears began to stream down her face. She squeezed tightly and didn't let go. The two sisters were looked in a tight hug, and for the first time in 12 years, they were enclosed in each other's arms….


	2. It's Nice to Know You Work Alone

**No reviews yet :/ but I will complement each review that is posted at the start of every chapter. So please review. Enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

**Dancing With the Tides**

"But I don't understand. You were an Artificial Intelligence!" Edith argued, sitting on her bed, looking through a holopanel with a library of her clothes.

Margo crossed her arms and smiled.

"Yes I know, but I'm not fully human either." Edith looked confused and she raised an eyebrow.

"Not. Fully. Human?..." She questioned. Margo turned to face her, and her cybernetic eyes flashed green. Edith stared at her with a blank expression and shook her head.

"So, you're like… A cyborg?" she questioned.

"Half human Half Machine. I have organs and everything, but they are kept up by components attached to them. My brain is a real brain but it's filled with computer chips and components. I have a storage drive that can fill up to 5 terabytes and I can download myself into anything's mainframe." Margo explained.

Edith, still bewildered by her sister's sudden reappearance, still tried to piece everything together. She then found a suitable outfit for the rest of the day. A black sweatshirt, a normal pink shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and converse.

Edith pulled her pants up and buttoned them, then slipped on the pink shirt. She then threw her sweatshirt on overhead and fluffed up her hair. Edith slipped on her converse and placed her foot onto to the bed to tie them. All dressed, she turned and walked slowly out of her room. Margo waited outside of Edith's room and Edith passed her. Margo followed her out of the base and through the corridor.

"So this whole thing with Vector.. How did that happen?" Margo asked hesitantly, afraid of what she had just brought up in terms of- "Bad Memories" Edith interrupted.

"So much happened while you were gone. I went to college for a couple of years, went to a tech school. Finally got the engineering skills to begin building a base, used a few million dollars, and lived in my own fortress for 3 years."

Margo raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you built the fortress?"

Edith smiled and continued walking down the corridor.

"Part of it, but I had some cranes and bulldozers, even coded my A.I."

Margo was astounded, "Wow, you've accomplished a lot Edith. But you do know I could never be a villain, it's just not my thing."

Edith smiled, "I thought that when we were first adopted by Gru, the day he brought us back for good. I thought to myself… Gru is a villain, I could never be as cool as him. But then after a few weeks I warmed up to him, we all did, especially you."

Margo smiled and stopped to type a code into the keypad located next to a steel door.

'1445765' she typed, and the door swiftly slid open.

Edith looked around Gru's house and lightly stepped inside. She looked at the holo clock on the wall..

"Hey Margo, I promised Agnes I would help her clean up her car, make it shiny and add some vinyl's.. Catch you later?"

"Yes" Margo smiled.. She hugged Edith for what felt like 5 minutes. Edith's heart pumped slowly, and she was calm. Edith released her grip and turned away from Margo, heading to the garage. August stopped her at the door.

"They're about to get started, hop on in there" She smiled.

The door swung open and the 3 car garage was only occupied by Agnes' Audi and Edith's Lamborghini. The cars sat in their own beauty, looking as if they were cars built specifically for them.

Gru stood in front of the Audi and Agnes did as well, holding her chin and looking at the open engine compartment.

"What are you guys looking at?" She questioned, walking in and softly closing the door behind her. She walked towards the front of the car and looked inside the engine.

"Umm… Can we get started on the Vinyl's?" she asked.

Gru smiled and closed the compartment, walking to the side of the garage and readying his paint tools.

"Yes, we may start. Agnes do you have your design?" He asked her.

Agnes unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to Gru.

"Let's get started…"

* * *

><p>Agnes wore a blind fold, and Edith guided her into the garage. The car was covered and Edith was about to pull off the blindfold. Gru unraveled it and motioned for Edith to remove the blindfold from her sister. August stood behind the two as Edith started to pull off the blindfold.<p>

Edith removed it, and Agnes was speechless.

The Audi was iridescent indigo, orange flames sprouted from the wheels and kept going down the skirt. A large white triangle occupied the hood.

"Tha- that is so amazing. Oh my god I LOVE IT!" Agnes jumped up and down. Gru and Edith watched as Agnes literally tried to hug her car out of satisfaction.

"I think she likes it" Edith suggested, Gru smirked and turned to walk away. He opened the door and walked through and into the living room. The girls followed close behind.

The trio walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Gru pressed a button on a panel, placed conveniently on the couch's arm.

4 large screens protruded from the wall behind the massive television, placing themselves above and next to the TV. One of the screens had Facebook, one with Youtube, a music player and whatever else there was needed.

Gru placed a remote on Edith's lap, "Wait, you're making me choose?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I have no idea what ees on right noaw."

Edith sighed and pushed in a few buttons. The screen flickered and shut off, along with the 4 monitors.

"What deed you do?" Gru asked Edith.

"I have no idea.."

Their conversation was interrupted as an image of a wide man came into focus.

"So, the family that killed my Vector… How dare you still be alive Edith Parker."

Gru stood up and shouted at the screen.

"Perkins, do not touch my daughters. If you even become within 500 feet of dem, you will die." Gru threatened him.

"Oh I won't, but my spies will… If you try to stop me, your entire family will die. Give me what I need, Give me Edith." He swindled.

August stood up and grabbed a plasma pistol from Edith's holster.

"Go to hell you greedy and grotesque monster." She shouted. She shot the projector, and the communication was interrupted at that moment.

August looked down at the floor with an evil look and lowered the pistol. Margo beamed out of a ceiling projector and in front of Gru and the girls.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Edith sighed, "Nothing, talk to me later. I've got things I need to do back at my place." A tear fell from her eye and she sped out of the room and to her part of the fortress.

Margo looked at her sister and sighed, putting her arms at her side. "I worry about her, I wonder why she's upset all of a sudden."

"Eet might be because of what happened several years ago." Gru suggested.

"Yeah, I still don't see why she's so upset though." August said, setting down the plasma pistol onto the table.

Gru stood up and placed a hand on her virtual shoulder.

"Geeve it time, no need to re-open a broken wound."

Margo frowned and looked away, "This is my entire fault," She whimpered "If I just wouldn't have gotten mad at you the day I was killed…"

"keeten, it's alrigh-" Gru was then abruptly cut off as the hologram dispersed.

Gru sighed, "Just geeve it time."

Edith had returned to the living room, wiping tears away from her face with her left sleeve, much to her dismay.

"This. Whole. Thing has become a dream within a dream.." she said between sobs, tears still leaking from her eyes.

Agnes jumped up from the couch and hugged her sister, crying with her and feeling the most sympathy. Crying on her sister's shoulder, she looked at Gru and motioned to get her something. Gru quickly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some sleeping pills from the cabinet. He dropped them into some water, and gave it to Edith.

"Here, drink deese." He suggested.

Edith drank the entire thing and sat down, asking for more water. Gru returned with more.

"Hey dad, what do you think would happen if I.. never would have kill.. vec'or..?" She asked, falling asleep on the spot. Gru sighed, and picked her up from the chair.

"August, Agnes, Im taking hor back to her fortress, be back in a few minutes."

Gru walked down into the corridor and typed in the key combination. Edith's door flipped open and Gru advanced to Edith's room. He set her down and turned around, leaving the fortress and leaving Edith to peace…

* * *

><p>After I fell asleep, I dreamt, about a lot of things. Some things good, some things not so good. It was mostly about me killing Vector and the death of Margo. I really wish these dreams would disperse and go away… Doesn't seem like that will happen anytime soon. I don't really want to tell anyone what's going on.. It's stress related. I'm sure Margo already knows that damn sensor of hers can pick up any and all of my emotions. I don't know why she tends to eavesdrop on my brain and pheromones so much…<p>

So apparently Margo can go from her body to the mainframe and back. Weird huh? She's got her own compartment for her robotic body, keeps itself idle until the data returns… Pretty good idea if you ask me. Gru's been pretty lenient about letting Margo access the house every now and then; wish I could do that…

But oh well, I have more things to tend to. August needs some help getting through college and I'm supposed to take Agnes to school soon. That will be easy to say the least..

Ugh, August is here. End personal Journal Record: August 2nd 2023, 8:30 PM.

Edith stood from her desk and detached a USB from the holoconsole. She then put the drive into a small compartment in the desk.

Edith stood for a second, then she heard a knock.

"Come in August" She said loudly.

The door slid open, and the dark blue haired female smiled at her.

"Hi Edith!" She yelped happily.

Edith sat on her bed and removed her sweatshirt. "Hi" she said softly, looking down at her feet.

"S'wrong?" August asked, putting an arm around Edith, pulling her close.

Edith flipped her blonde hair out of her face, "its Perkins. I don't know what to do about him… I have to kill him sooner or later but I don't know Gru would take that.." she answered bluntly.

"Just be discrete. Don't want any news lines about us…" she said wisely.

"Oh I intend to be, just not completely. " Edith smirked. August smiled at her sister, "It's nice to know you work alone…"


	3. Searching And Discovering

**Dancing With the Tides… Chapter 3**

"I've always been working alone," Edith rose, "From the moment Margo's funeral ended to now. In fact, I might just consider it again." She suggested lightly. August crossed her arms and frowned at her sister.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you can do this by yourself can you?" She stated heavily. Edith looked back over her shoulder.

"Do what by myself?" she questioned.

"Perkins, how do you expect to get rid of him?"

Edith walked towards August and sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time I have had enemies…" she smiled. Of course, that statement of hers had been overused.

"True, but what if something goes wrong? What if he shows up out of nowhere to wreak havoc?" she warned.

"Then I should be prepared, shouldn't I?"

"That's what you said last time before you were literally stripped of your clothing and almost killed in a room no dirtier than a dog's ass." August's expression turned dark, and Edith looked at her with a blank expression. "You know I'm right Edith… Don't expect me to believe you'll always be ready. Most of the time, people who work alone don't succeed in the end. I remember when I first met you in school, and how you practically ruined everyone's reputation."

Edith was thinking, she just hadn't shown it yet. Much to August's dismay, Edith displayed no emotion. August sulked and her arms dropped to her sides, she turned and left, trudging her way out of the room.

"You know, I may not be the best villain, but I am still becoming one." She sobbed.

August stopped and looked at the ground. She continued, and left Edith to her thoughts.

The rest of the night was…quiet….too quiet…

XXXXX

I shut my locker, which made a loud bang as it closed shut. I latched on the lock and proceeded to carry my items.

Walking down the hall, I looked around to see all of the other teens at the high school. Some looked at me weirdly, some gossiped, some smiled.

I was surprised no doubt, Agnes Gru had become the new girl. I am the "new" girl….

But whatever… I walked into my first hour math class, and the announcements started, followed by the pledge of allegiance and roll call. My teacher was female, very slender, although old and wrinkled. She was wise and overall intelligent from what I could tell. A stern voice she had, one that echoed throughout the room and silenced all other students.

"Good morning class! I am Mrs. Purbeck. Here you will learn simple arithmetic, calculations and equations that will help you in the real world. Before any of you talk I would like to make a simple statement. Keep quiet and the year will go by fast. Understood?"

The whole class then responded 'yes'

"Good, now I have a simple worksheet for you to fill out, about yourself."

The class groaned for the first time, and if I hadn't known any better, I'd say it just sounded like a praying cult….

I chuckled a little to myself.

The sheets were then passed out, and I got mine right away.

Most of the questions were simple like: where are you from? What age are you? What do you like to do in your free time? …

So simple my head hurts. I'm so used to talking to Margo about something like algorithms or the square hypotenuse.. Edith is by far the smartest out of the whole family, August is the same way. This stuff hurts my head, can we move onto something more complicated?

I groaned and put my head down after I finished the **paper (A/N:Which was insanely annoying, one of the questions was: What did you do over the summer? I had a very hard time explaining that one myself…)**

Next hour was study hall, which was so simple that I need not explain it…

Third hour, AP history..

4th hour, advanced biology

5th, lunch, ah lunch… You are my favorite class of the day.

So, Lunch was just weird..

A guy at my table got nailed in the face by a flying fruity bar **(A/N:Actually happened to a guy at my table the other day, couldn't stop laughing for at least an entire day)**, I didn't feel bad for him, I just laughed.

I laughed so hard, mainly because one of the popular girls got slapped so hard by a football player; she got knocked into the pudding counter.

While I was standing in line, a bread roll flew across my face and I quickly dodged and grabbed it in mid-flight. Everyone backed away at the sight of my super reflexes.

A kid tried to throw another at me, but I dodged and grabbed it again, this time throwing it back. Everyone's attention was now focused on me, the football players mostly.

Each throw was harder than the next and my hands became beat red. Everything slowed down again as I dropped onto my left knee and gathered up as much energy as possible. With two items in my hands I jumped up, releasing them, and kicking them, doing a 360 spin as fast as possible. Rolls and hot dogs were thrust near the football players.

Time came back to normal speed, and I calmed my breathing. There was no talking; everyone was in awe….

The rest of the day was swelling; I left the building and proceeded to my car. A few guys hollered at me as I got in. I smiled and turned the key to ignite the engine.

The Audi roared furiously and I drove away as guys and girls watched my sports car. I blasted Gorillaz (The band) from my stereo. The song Feel Good Inc. **(A/N:My all-time favorite song to drive to)** blasted through the steel frame, and I was rocking on my way home.

Today was great.

…

Agnes walked through the door and into a rather quiet atmosphere. Margo's hologram beamed down at the end of the red carpeted hallway.

"I was wondering where everyone was." Agnes said, slowly walking forward with her bag on the left side of her. Margo smiled.

"Everyone else is out doing something; Edith had to go to help August find a suitable apartment for the time being. Gru also went to get Cobalt for the hoverboard Edith and I have been working on.."

Agnes sighed, "Well…seems like everyone is a little too busy. Where's doctor Nefario?"

"He's downstairs like always, there's no surprise there." She laughed.

Agnes nodded and dropped her bag, then proceeded to the lower levels of the rather quiet fortress. Minions ran about, doing their usual. Agnes walked down a catwalk and to the research wing.

Nefario shuffled through tools, "Gah, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Nefario jumped at the sound of Agnes's curious voice…

Nefario frowned as he turned around, "What is it? Can you not see I am busy?"

"Well sorry..I just wanted to talk for a few minutes." She insisted.

A stool emerged from the floor, "Ok, just don't get in my way."

Agnes nodded. "Now I know this might sound weird, but are Edith and I.. Augmented?"

Nefario smiled. "Well I'm not sure, but I think you might be. Augmentations occur in a lot of people's physical characteristics, some just haven't unlocked the ability to control them like you and Edith. These augmentations include: Limited raised ability in strength in speed, ability to slow down time, think faster.. etc.."

Agnes was bewildered. If they were _really _'special' maybe they (Edith Margo Agnes and Gru) could use these powers as an advantage. But these powers only come up when we least expect it.

Agnes retreated to the upper levels.

Edith was sitting on the couch as Agnes passed by.

"Agnes" She acknowledged.

"Yes?" She replied

"Follow me, I need someone to talk to before I go crazy."

The two arrived at Edith's fortress and walked through the steel door. Felonious happily greeted them with a whine. Edith smiled and gently pet the dog on his head.

She and Agnes walked past Felonious and sat on the couch. Edith double tapped the touch screen table. Several windows popped up, and Edith began searching through them, looking for Vector's operating system.

"Now I managed to keep all of the records from when I raided Vector's mainframe about a year ago before he died by my hand. I swear, all the things of the past are getting to me, and I feel like Margo is still..gone." She explained.

Agnes turned to look at her, feeling sympathy with a worried look on her face.

"Edith, maybe it's time we stop tracking everyone and lay low… With Perkins wanting revenge, he'll find any signal sent out to retrieve his.. It's useless Edith." Agnes tried to assure her sister everything would get better.

Edith frowned, "I'm still tracking him for a purpose Agnes, I need to find out what that blue orb in space is, and see if Vector's eyes caught a glimpse of it. Also, hacking into his mainframe is really helping with the defenses of every villain network out there. The league of chaos wants to make me the best villain there is.."

"It's impossible to be the best Edith, I just hope you know what you are doing." She stood, patting Edith on the back and retreating to her kitchen.

"Trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing!" she shouted from the living room.

Agnes scoffed and turned to the fridge.

Edith kept searching through the files and folders, "Ok, I've gotten through his operating system. I got locked out a while ago, and after a while, I'm in it again."

Agnes came back in the room with a monster chaos, and gave Edith thumbs up as she drank the energy drink. Edith typed quickly and swiftly. Agnes watched and she hadn't realized she'd stopped drinking when she how fast Edith was. It was like she was the best hacker in the universe! Her hands so thin and agile, yet so fast and versatile.

Agnes stopped and looked for a second, Edith stopped as well as she opened a small file named "Orbit?"

"Apparently so, I guess it's a space station, just beyond the moon.. Weird, who would want to set up behind the moon?" Edith said, wondering.

Agnes shrugged and opened the file.

"_Warning, warning, intruder detected. Lockdown will commence in t-minus 10 seconds."_

Edith moved as fast as she could to avoid the lockout sequence, typing in codes and commands that you wouldn't even believe existed. Agnes' mouth hung open as she watched the light speed sequence.

"Dammit! Locked out again!" Edith threw her hands in the air and stood from her couch, severely frustrated. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with much force.

Edith looked at Agnes with an expression that said: "Got any more ideas?"

Then Agnes took control of the touch table. This time, she broke the security.

Agnes was a little slower, but this time, she _knew _she'd break through. After Edith realized what she'd been doing, she sat down next to her.

Agnes mumbled to herself: "Parse, rerun, security ….. Line 24, group 2…."

Edith hovered over Agnes' shoulder as she had just gotten into the operating system.

Edith was fairly impressed, "Nice job little sis" She smiled.

Agnes beckoned for Edith to take control again. Edith looked through the files and folders, searching for records based on location….

An A.I. spoke from the mainframe "Good afternoon user! How may I be of service to you?"

Edith looked at Agnes and the two smiled. "Show location logs, also show any invention files, documents and reveal hidden landmarks possibly used to hide possible villain hideouts. Bring up the map on the 89 inch plasma, give me full holographic control of the 3D earth, also search outer space coordinates." Edith commanded.

The A.I. then revealed any given location possible of villain hideouts, also documentation of… assassinations?

Edith cautiously opened the folder to reveal something she wouldn't be able to get out of her head for the rest of her life.

XXXXXX

A small folder of paper slammed onto the counter and in front of Gru, whilst he was at the stove over the bar.

Edith glared at him with the darkest look in the world.

"What is deese?" He asked curiously. "Read it…"

Edith began to pace back and forth, a finger brushing across her lips as she thought of the contents.

Gru read, "Documentation of the Villainous Gru Family?" He asked, looking at Edith. "Keep reading"

_Documentation of the Villainous Gru Family_

_Edith trained to start villainy by Gru_

_September 9__th__, Assassination of 2 girls: Margo and Edith, Daughters Of Felonious Gru…_

_Margo successfully killed, Edith escapes._

_September 10__th__, Edith leaves her home, goes back to school and lives in a friend's home._

_No activity for the next 11 years…30 million dollars stolen from Perkins. Suspected vigilante, Edith Parker. Evershard grants access to Edith for a building of her fortress. 2 spies sent by Perkins to retrieve and question Edith. Edith escapes. Margo is resurrected, converted to artificial intelligence. Family is considered dangerous, must be eliminated immediately. Vector is killed by Edith…..Perkins moved to substation in the orbit of the moon. (Note:Keep this location TOP SECRET) Mainframe break in detected…_

Gru looked up from the document, and he was speechless. Edith spoke nervously: "They knew it all from the start Gru, every single piece of our lives with you, they have documented."

Edith walked quickly from the room, Gru looked after her.

Edith was shocked. Perkins and Vector, even the league of villains! Everyone knew… How could no one have known? Wait, Evershard…..

XXXXX

The bar doors smashed open, August and Edith ran through. August followed her to the back of the bar, and Edith threw a plasma grenade at the steel door.

The door blasted open and revealed a poker table.

"Ah, Edith… I thought you were dead by now."

Edith upholstered her plasma rifle and aimed directly at Evershard.

"Shut up, I want to know everything you know."  
>"Electra, show her."<p>

A female emerged from the darkness and opened a large panel on the wall.

A mounted plasma screen occupied the wall. "You see Edith, we knew everything, even _before_ you came to us in need. You see, we are not your enemies. In fact, we want to work with you; you would be a great asset in our attempt to stop Mr. Perkins…"

Edith eyed August cautiously, and August nodded. Edith slowly lowered her gun and accepted, "Alright, but stab me in the back, and I'll stab you in yours." She threatened.

The girls walked out of the bar and Edith stomped around to the driver's side. She opened the butterfly door and got inside the car, accidentally hitting her head on the frame.

"Gahh! Damn that hurt."

August winced at her sister, "Edith, I don't see what your problem is…honestly."

Edith said nothing, she just held her head and glared at August.

Edith sighed, "Ugh, despicable me….."

XXX

Later on, Gru and Edith occupied Edith's underground researching wing.

"So, dey knew everything?"

Edith threw another tool behind her, "Yup, everything. They always have spies watching us, keeping tabs on us. I'm not sure why, but I think they started to document us when I left and Margo died…"

"Dat's a reasonable explanation, but we can't think that for sure yet. Villains have an interesting way of being discrete. Vector wasn't, but you are. You're more likely to survive." He explained, knowing how trained Edith actually was, and how stealthy she became.

"Well I was almost killed by Perkins twice…" She argued, crossing her arms in defense.

"Yes, but dat doesn't mattor. What does mattor is that you are here now and safe. We cannot assume Perkins will come back, and as your intelligence suggests, he is in space, on the far side of the moon."

Margo beamed down and into the research wing, now standing behind Gru.

"He's right sis, Perkins is in space, and if he did come we would know about it. We have orbital sensors in place and I can monitor each one easily. Plus we would have a 4 day advantage." She explained.

Edith scoffed, "I think neither of you get what I am saying half the time… ugh.." She turned around and kept working on the hoverboard. Gru looked back at Margo with worried eyes. Margo shrugged.

Edith turned to face the two of them.  
>Margo graciously walked over to her sister, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Revenge isn't always the best Edith, remember Vector… Remember what he put us through… Remember the night you were beaten and tortured… All because you wanted revenge."<p>

Edith shrugged off Margo's hand. There was no way in hell that she would take Margo's advice, at least not after what happened more than 10 years ago.

"You must trust my judgment, or don't trust me at all." She warned, walking past them and engaging her jet boots, flying up and out of the fortress through a small open window.

"Dat gorl worries me." Gru stated.

"She worries me too…me too…"She had become a full villain. She was..independent, and needed her space. That wasn't ever too much to give to her, but somehow, Margo still worried. What would happen if Edith began to have reoccurring dreams, like the one she kept having _before _Margo died….

…..

Edith sat in the pilot seat of her Jet, on her way to Area 51. Two of her female minions came with, just in case. Edith had a plan: To steal the technology taken from Vector's exploded house. She didn't exactly know how she would, but she had an idea…

50 miles out.

"A.I. Send confirmation signal to Area 51, give us clearance to land on runway 21-B. Also contact Gru, open a free line, no connections."

The Engines roared as Edith pushed the throttle. A panel extended from the top of the wide open pilot space.

"Edith, where are you goeeng?" Gru asked her.

She stood in the cockpit, "Area 51, where I found some of Vector's old tech on satellite." She moved her fingers across a holographic map in front of her, showing Gru what she had been looking for and where it was.

"Dat ees very dangerous you know…" Gru warned.

"Yes, but I need to take my chances and get to know what Vector and Perkins were planning." She continued typing and searching for more caches.

"Just be careful, I cannot and will not lose another keeten."

Edith nodded and closed the channel.

"Edith, area 51 is approaching, starting landing sequence." The A.I. stated.

"Finally, a way to get back at Perkins…."

Edith grinned and looked back at her minions, "Girls, time to get _invisible…_"

**Short chapter here… Sorta. Please review this story! I seriously need some feedback or something at least, it would help greatly and get me motivated! **


	4. Sneaking About

**Dancing With the Tides. Chapter 4**

"Area 51… A highly secured military base in southwestern Nevada." Edith walked about her cabin, looking at the schematics for the base.

"looks like it's going to take more than guts to get in there…" One of her minions suggested.

"Yes, that is true," She continued, "But a little patience, stealth, and imagination really helps!" Edith suggested. No doubt, she was correct. Patience and stealth were more important, but if you were just looking to have fun and be good at what you do, you need imagination.

"Start landing sequence, cloak the ship and if the military finds you, come pick me up."

…..

The base was much larger than I thought! I sat by the runway and attentively watched jets flyby and takeoff towards the scorching desert. I felt intense heat from their thrusters, and once, I was even knocked back on my bottom. I advanced towards the hangars.

There were a lot of guards, most of them wielding large staffs with electric conductors that sparked purple lightning on the ends. Boy that would suck, to be hit with one of those things. I sat down in a rocky patch of land, around the corner of the hangar. I looked around the corner, and there was a guard maybe 5 to 7 feet away from me.

Then I got the greatest idea ever. I picked a rock about the size of my fist, tossed it in my hand, and threw it at the guard. Who was then nailed in the head and knocked out….by a rock. No doubt that rock did some damage as well, but that Kevlar armor...

I engaged my cloaking device and ran quickly to the other side of the hangar. A few more guards came to check on the one that was hit with that rock. Good thing I got out of there in time. I stood a little bit away from the hangar and scanned it with my HUD.

"This is the place..." I whispered to myself. I contracted my thumbs and touched my palm which activated the spider gloves. Quickly I clambered up the side. A skylight left open was my ticket to the inside. Carefully, I lowered myself into the building, clinging to the ceiling.

I activated the VISOR mode and scanned for life signs…none. Ok, what about crates?... Then I found what I was looking for. On the other side of the hangar, was a large yet narrow crate with an Orange V printed onto it.

Silently I approached the lone crate, and hacked its keypad. Then I opened the container to reveal massive cannons with a Hazard symbol on each barrel.

Nuclear...? I photographed the cannons and took a plasma sample from the barrels.

A mainframe lay in idle mode halfway across the warehouse. I hacked through it as well and started to look for shipment dates. I figured I didn't have much time. Pushing my long blonde hair out of the way I began to search for the files of folders stored on the mainframe. Finding what I was looking for, I downloaded the files onto my gadgetry and left without a single appearance change. It's funny how such a HUGE file could fit on such a small drive…

Then, looking a little further down the hangar, I saw a jet.. A learjet!

A sleek white design and interior cabin made of leather. High class service and in-flight dinner! Only the wealthiest people get their own private jets…wish I had one. I stopped drooling over the jet, and looked at its tail fin. The fin had a large V printed in orange on it…

Suddenly I heard jet fighters approaching the base. I levitated out of the hangar with my jet boots and slowly came out of the skylight. I saw two F-22 raptors escorting a V-22 Osprey. Military never escorts an Osprey unless it's a mission… What's the occasion?

I zoomed in with my binoculars as the VTOL came closer. It stopped directly in front of the hangars and again, I took my chance to see who was behind having Vector's technology. Good thing my cloaking was still on… The Osprey had stopped for fuel and a maintenance check whilst I lay on top of the metal beast for the next hour, scanning the base with my binoculars and taking photographs of tech I have never seen before…

Hearing the engines start up, I clung to the top of the Osprey. The beast spread its wings and took off, wind rushing past my ears. I looked back at the base and saw it far away. Then I called my ship to follow close behind us. At least 15 minutes later, the osprey began to approach a rather large station. A space shuttle with some….new tech had been docked there.. Who would have enough money to build something like this? I wondered. There were no NASA symbols so I assume that they weren't behind this.. But who is? That is the question. I took pictures and stored away my camera.

The blades over turned and were now locked in the vertical landing sequence. The Osprey landed and I felt a thud as its wheels touched the ground. I detached from the Osprey and ran to hide around the corner. Who knew stealth was so easy?

Looking back, I scanned the osprey with much intent on finding who was behind this. Then it occurred to me: _Wait, money?_

I took out my binoculars and looked attentively. What, PERKINS?

I stood up and began to scream in my head. _I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE WAS BEHIND THIS! UGH IM GONNA KILL HIM!_

_It's no wonder everything was so strange here. Looks like I caught him at the right time. I should make him pay…for everything he's done.. But how?.._

I tried to regain control, and then snuck towards the space shuttle. I broke into the shuttle and stole some files, then released the auto self-destruct sequence to blow 30 seconds after launch. Upon coming out of the shuttle, the blast doors opened and I saw Perkins being escorted by two military guards, right in front of me.

The guards pointed their guns at me and I stood down.

Perkins grinned, "Ahh, Edith. What a pleasant surprise!" He walked up to me, and brought his fist to my face, knocking me back and onto my hands. I felt a burning sensation on my face, and felt the area. I felt the long and narrow cut.

"You'll pay for that.." I angrily warned.

Perkins engaged an electro-staff and tried to impale me, missing as I dodged. The staff hit the walkway and a wave of lightning was sent through it, I jumped and flipped into the air, now wielding my guns and shooting both guards.

Perkins scoffed and the staff spun furiously between his hands and the air. My combat knives flew from my belt and I caught them. Now with my guns attached to my belt, I swung at Perkins and we were engaged in hand to weapon combat.

I sent out a quick signal to the ship for pickup and I began to hear the roaring engine. I looked away for two seconds and my hand felt like it was dipped in molten lava. A sharp flaming piece of the staff cut off my right hand and I screamed in pain.

Perkins, now pointing the staff in my face, smiled and said: "Now you die!"

He was about to impale me, but I dodged and landed inside of my ship.

"Minions, to the base, and hurry!" I yelled to the deck. I heard a blast, and felt the ship fire off missiles… Learning later on that the space shuttle had been destroyed, I relaxed.

I felt the jet takeoff and my head hit the door, causing me to go unconscious...

XXXXXX

Edith woke up several hours later, a sharp pain running through her right arm. She opened her eyes and grabbed her arm with much grip, so hard that it left nail marks. The pain was unbearable…

Then, her eyes caught glimpse of a robotic piece on her hand. It _was_ her hand, a fully robotic and controllable piece of equipment. She moved the fingers, and felt the soft metal in between. She balled it into a fist and squeezed. An electric shock ran through her right arm, and it illuminated a dark blue.

"Such…power." She said triumphant. She stood up slowly, and looked around. She was in her medical room. Edith opened a cabinet and took out a pain pill, swallowing it whole.

"A.I.! Activate the elevator and take me to the research room." She shouted.

"Right away Edith." It responded. The elevator opened and Edith stepped inside, now ascending into her research room. In the middle of the room there was a Holo-Table with an interactive touch platform. Edith snapped her fingers, and the table lit up into life.

"A.I., what can this mechanical hand help me do?"

"You now have the ability to control any functions connected to the hand. It includes a full holographic range system capable of projecting 16 inches height of models or people. Voice communication software is implemented along with a holographic interface." It explained.

"Wow, all of that.. That's really useful."

"Edith, I found a scrapped file. Armor classification, would you like me to open it?" It questioned.

"Yes."

The table now showed several small models of armor pieces. Each one having a different number.

"A.I., what folder was this in?"  
>"It was in my projects file. It's named Deus Ex."<p>

That name…sounded rather familiar. And Edith all of a sudden thought back to her parents…her real parents.

It was no surprise Edith felt this way, her chronic depression taking hold of the most vital points in her mind. On occasion, Edith had visions of her parents..their lost souls. She would have dreams about hallucinating, rippings things apart, and oddly enough, getting slapped by Margo.

"Edith, I'm detecting a decrease in vitals, you are losing consciousness." A.I. stated, and Edith woke up.

"Sorry, was thinking about my parents."

Edith started arranging the pieces, and when she was done, they formed an exo-suit.

_I sure as hell don't remember making this, although I don't remember much of anything.. I have to talk to Gru about this._

_This suit.. I really don't think I made it, but I know that if I didn't it wouldn't have been in here._

"A.I., make the suit. I'll be going upstairs for a while."

"Right away Edith." A.I. responded.

"Gru!" Edith called out. After about 30 seconds, Gru walked out from behind the door of the hallway and approached Edith, her hand floating behind her back.

"Ah, Edith. How was your trip to… wherever you were going?" he asked, throwing his hands out in a question expression. Edith turned red for a few seconds then revealed her right hand, then pulled the glove off to show Gru.

"What…..What?" Edith sighed and nodded.

Showing things like this, (Especially to Gru) was a tough decision. Sometimes, Gru's conscious made him do irrational things.

"It was taken, by Perkins." She fluttered her fingers lightly. Then she looked at Gru, worry in his eyes, then absolute anger.

"I WEEL KILL HEEM!" He slammed his fist in the door, making a hole in the shape of his fist.

"Look, my hand is new, it feels good, and I can use it to control multiple things at once. I can control an exo-suits function, my base, modules. It's the future, Gru! Please, calm down!" Edith pleaded for her adoptive father to understand.

His expression softened. "I understand Edith. But you need to be more careful. Where deed you go aneeway?" He questioned.

"Area 51. Some of Vector's technology is there. But I managed to get info on some pretty interesting equipment. I'll get you the files; I have a disk with me right now that contains all the locations of Perkin's hideouts and partners."

She gave Gru the disk and crossed her arms.

"You went to one of the most secured military bases on dee planet, then bring back illegal information regarding Perkins and Vector?"

Edith shrugged, "So?"

Gru smiled.

"Thanks Edith. I'm going to have Margo take a look at dee subsystems dat are runneeng through your spinal cortex. Mechanical limbs can geet very attatched to dee human beings. Just forewarning you."

"Ha ha that's so funny" She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning away.

"I weel geeve dee files back to you when I'm done weeth them. I'm going to have Nefario look at dem. Also, go see Agnes and August, dey are in dee kitchen." Edith nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Edith sat at the bar, watching her two sisters find food.

"Hey, How was your trip Edith?" August asked, stirring eggs in a pan.

Edith unveiled her right hand and Agnes dropped the milk when she saw it. August tightly gripped the spoon and accidentally bent it.

"Yup, that's what happened. Got cut off by you know who."

"Man, that Perkins guy really knows how to bug us so well!" August said.

"Damn… I wish he were dead already. It's hard enough losing so much to him." Agnes stated. August poured her eggs into a stir fry and Edith looked attentively. She sniffed the air, smelling peppers and onions, seasonings and such.

"That looks really good right now…" Edith said, her stomach growling.

"If you want some you may have some. I have enough for all of us." She offered.

"I might, not sure yet."

August and Agnes fixed their plates while Edith used her holographic panel on her hand.

"Huh… Weird. Apparently the military is having an issue with nuclear problems in Iraq…."

"What does that have to do with anything?" August asked.

"Well, when I was in area 51, I found nuclear cannons from Vector's fortress."

"Whoa whoa whoa... You said nuclear cannons?" August yelped. Edith nodded and relaxed her shoulders.

Agnes spoke up, "Were they liked the ones pointed at us when we went to sell Vector cookies?"

Edith had remembered that day. It was an odd one, finding out that Vector always wore his 'Pajamas'. But inside the fortress, Edith was laughing hysterically in her mind.

"Hello? Earth to Edith!" August waved her hand in front of Edith's face. Edith came back from her trance and looked at her two sisters.

"Oh! Sorry, but yes, it was much like those, only bigger." She explained.

Agnes sat down and stabbed her fork through some eggs, "Well, not much we can do about it.."

Edith looked up sharply, then softly said, "Or is there…."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Yes, this is a very short chapter but I seem to have misplaced my layouts.. I have been writing at school and transferring them here instead. I hope you liked it! There is much more.. Interesting things I must discuss in the next chapter. Please review! :D<strong>


	5. Inside Her Thoughts and Actions

**Dancing With the Tides. Chapter 5**

"Or is there…"…

Edith rose from the stool and frantically bolted for the door, pushing it aside and knocking it against the wall. August never really understood Edith's compassion for running through everything. Agnes and Margo _always _knew what Edith was after. That mischievous girl was all but discrete, in pretty much everything she did.

August eyed Agnes cautiously, and then her expression turned to be confused, shaking her head and throwing her thumb back in the direction of Edith.

Agnes shrugged and continued eating.

Just as all had settled down, Edith came bursting through the door. Agnes jumped, and fell off her chair. August choked on some food and quickly spit it out.

"Damn! Settle down Edith!" She warned her.

"Sorry, but look at this!" She said, pressing a small button on her robotic hand, bringing up a type of armor. The holographic model spun slowly.

"Whoa, what is that?" August asked intently.

"My new battle suit, it's called Deus Ex! With this, I can give us the exact locations of the nuclear test sites!" Edith said, pulling up her holographic map. Edith showed August the locations.

"The arctic circle?"

"And how.. do you- exactly suppose.. We do that?" Agnes stood, almost passing out again.

Edith grinned and laughed a little. Edith hadn't thought about explaining it to her sisters yet.

"Simple really! All I need to do is fly high up into the atmosphere, and use missiles to take down the nuke sites!" She smiled.

To August and Agnes, this plan was insane. To Edith it all made sense, every last bit of it.

August grinned, "Ok, And how do you suppose you "Fly" Into the atmosphere?"

Edith paused for a second, "Use the Lamborghini"

August choked on food again, and smacked her chest to get it out. "Are yo-cough- cra –cough- zy?"

Now to Edith's sisters, she was crazy.

Edith looked confused, "No… At least I don't think I am. All I'm saying is that maybe we need to build flight tools into my Lamborghini. Atmospheric pressure isn't that bad on cars."

"Are you crazy?" August asked again. "Atmospheric pressure is the worst on cars! The higher you take the Lambo into the atmosphere, the tighter it's going to get. Eventually, you'll implode!" August shouted, putting her hands together showing something being crushed.

Edith frowned, and then Margo beamed into the kitchen.

"She's right Edith; atmospheric pressure on the car would be crazily intense; but not if you fly below 15,000 feet…" August, Agnes and Edith all perked up at that statement.

"Yup! If you fly below that, you'll be able to sustain maneuverable and stable flight. However..it may be smart just to use your-".

Edith yet again bolted off her stool and out of the room.

August and Agnes looked in Margo's direction, "She does that when she has a plan. She used to do it all the time when we were younger."

August dropped her fork onto her plate and rubbed her temples. She sighed, "Well, let's watch over her.. She's going insane."

Margo smiled, "Not insane, smart! Edith is the smartest out of all of us; she knows quantum physics, although she doesn't upfront, I know it's there. It's lodged deep inside her brain, not to mention the calculations she had to do to code Serena. (Her artificial intelligence.)"

"Never knew she were that smart. I don't think it really matters though. Her rational thinking needs some work." August suggested.

Margo nodded in agreement.

"Her quote on quote rational thinking all lead us here. For that we should be thankful. But you're right; Edith's mind does need some work, considering the fact that she ran away from the orphanage in the first place."

"How does that story go anyway?" August asked curiously.

Margo sighed….

**12 years ago…..**

"_The night was cold, dark. Edith had been in disarray because of Hattie. We never knew that Edith wanted to run away so bad; I guess I just never really paid attention to her feelings, especially when it came to being an orphan. But that night… that one night would change everything._

_From what Edith told me, she left when I fell asleep and left the door cracked. Eventually, in a desperate attempt to find a place to stay for a while, she found Gru's home. When she entered the house, Gru was watching TV… She snuck past him and up the stairs._

_Then her foot caught and she fell forward, hitting her head on a step. She still has the mark. She then found herself in Gru's room upstairs whilst falling asleep. Gru found her 5 minutes after, took her in and gave her a place to stay for a couple days."_

"_We then found our lost sister when Edith wanted some company. We never knew Edith was there, but as soon as Gru had adopted us….. We knew right away."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"So you see, Edith always runs through things, and her rational mind might not be so perfect, but none of us are. She's a villain, a lone villain bent on making herself the best and taking out her rage on Vector's father."

August sipped on milk, "Hmm, interesting. What was she like when she was younger?" She asked curiously.

Agnes began, "Eh, crazy. Just like she is now, only a lot less mischievous and way more intelligent than she was before. And she almost never wears that pink hat anymore. It's odd really. She went from awesome, to just depressing in the past 12 years. Now her attitude is all jumbled. One day she's crying and dancing the next."

Margo smiled, "Yeah. But who can blame her? She's been through a lot of depression, as far as I'm concerned. And her mixed feelings, those are a recollection of things from the past. Like when I died the first time, she cried for hours."

August sighed, "If I were Edith, I would be taking it slowly. Has she ever had any physical problems?" she wondered. Margo shook her head.

"As far as I know, not really. But her mental structure is way beyond any normal humans. If she wants something done, she'll have it finished in the next week."

"Crazy," Agnes continued. "But it's weird, if Edith already wants Perkins dead, why hasn't he been killed yet?"

Margo's expression turned blank, "I can show you." She held her fist out, and a small hologram protruded, showing them Edith's brain state.

"Ok, see this task over here?" She pointed out on the left side of the cerebral cortex.

The girls nodded.

"That's the one that she wants to fulfill, to kill Perkins. Now this one over here is something entirely different, but! They work together to create a blockage in her thoughts, which transmit to her actions and stops her from going too fast and getting herself potentially killed. And you have already seen he consequences when the blockage doesn't happen properly. For instance: That night she accidentally stabbed herself in her sleep. When that happened, she was reminded of a different thought. The thought then started processing ways that I was killed when I was younger. A stage of shock or fear can harm this blockage, that's why Edith has gotten stuck on other things, although the thought of killing Perkins is still in her mind, just not up front."

"That's insanely complex. Do all of us have that?" August asked promptly.

"Actually no; that's why Edith is so special. The only other person I know that can do this without even starting it themselves is Gru. If it weren't for the chairman of The League of Chaos, Edith would be considered leader of the organization. Rumor has it that she is the legendary villain of chaos.."

"And that veelain does not exeest." Gru started, walking into the kitchen overhearing the entire conversation.

"If dee legondarry veelain of chaos exeested, there would be no other veelain out there to compare Edith to."

"Which is completely correct. From what I've learned, Evershard wouldn't be the chairman if Edith showed her willingness and her rank as a villain. It's impossible, really."

"Yes, dat eet is Margo. The Legendary Villain of Chaos died in 1998. Not from natural causes either. She died from her actions. Her irrational thinking eventually leads her to death. But just like Edith, she too had lost a family… of villains dat is. I have no knowledge of Edith's background, but I'd love to find out."

Margo nodded, "Well, you could start by bringing up Deus Ex. It's a machine. Built by someone, who knows Edith? Start there; in the meantime, I must go talk to her."

Margo's eyes flashed green, and she beamed back into the house…

"Well gorls, what did you learn?"

August spoke first, "That Margo talks really technical… But she's a supercomputer."

And Agnes next, "I don't know really, but that would explain my speed in combat…. Have I ever told you guys what happened on the first day of school?..."

XXXXXXX

Edith stood patiently, trying to think of a way to pull off this nuclear missile situation.

"Serena! Get me the specs of the Lamborghini, transmit them to the holotable and convert them to physics files." She said, clicking her pen on the table, and wrapping her arm around her stomach.

"Right away Edith. I see you are changing the structure. May I be of assistance?"

The hologram of the car showed up in exploded view. Edith sized up the parts and moved them around a little.

"Yes Serena. Calculate the chances of hull integrity beyond 15,000 feet of altitude." Edith commanded, pacing with her metal finger tapping her chin.

"Calculating….

….  
>Chances of hull integrity is 70%"<p>

Edith thought for a second. If 70% percent meant that the pressure is stable beyond the first degree of atmospheric pressure….

"It could work." She said.

Edith knelt down and to the edge of the holotable. She placed both hands around the hologram and rotated it 90 degrees.

"Yes, but Edith, if you go over the amount of sustained pressure… you'll implode."

"Yeh we wouldn't wanna do that now would we?.." She asked rhetorically.

She removed the trunk space, and put large thrusters inside it. Then she took the skirts, and with a few finger movements, she turned them into wings.

"Run physics calculator of sustained flight. Give me full perspective of the entire design, size up to 80%."

Edith heard the elevator descend behind her, and robotic Margo stepped out, and next to the holotable.

"Physics diagnostics?" She asked, her eyes flashing green.

Edith shrugged, pacing back and forth. "I'm running the simulator to see if sustained flight is possible over the first degree of atmospheric pressure." Edith explained.

"First degree of atmospheric pressure…. That's a lot for a car to handle.. Hmm, I wonder. Serena, activate air vehicle simulator. Simulate all turning motions and thruster power at 20,000 feet and greater." Margo commanded.

The car sized down, and the wings spread. The simulator showed the car at a flying altitude of 20,000 feet. Everything checked out.

Edith began to speak next, "I see that if we push the car too hard, we could potentially rip off our own wings…"

"Hmmm… not really. For that to happen you'd need something like a fire or a small bullet to penetrate the right place. Everything looks just fine to me. Serena, build the parts please. Also snap them onto the car. We need a full blueprint as well."

"Right away Margo. Estimated completion time is 24 hours."

Edith turned to Margo, "Since when could you interact with Serena so well?"

"I'm part machine. Anything recognized as signals from another member of the family will be instantly recognized as the original maker's voice….so to speak. And since we're sisters, you and I have our voices coded in a very similar way….according to Serena's input processing. Oh and that equipment on your arm helps send signals to your brain so that you can soak up info from terminals."

"Huh… that's interesting." Edith said.

"Yes, but it can also have some very devastating effects. If the wrong person communicates with me, I could be compromised. I control your entire fortress just like you designed, and not to mention it's connected to Gru's as well." Serena explained.

Edith nodded.

"Well, guess we'll just have to be careful then." She suggested.

Margo nodded and her eyes flashed green. She smiled and pat Edith on the back.

"Your brain activity is pretty high right now. Something on your mind?"

Edith nodded, "Yes"

"What is it?" Margo asked softly.

"I have a special ability don't I…"

Margo smiled. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I mean. –sigh- I seem much different from everyone else. And this whole nuclear situation…everything on this planet makes sense to me."

"I can tell you this Edith. Your brain is by far the most powerful thing on this very planet. No computer or biological tech can match the speed of yours. You are special Edith… never forget that. And use it to your advantage."

Edith smiled.

"And you know what else?"

"Hmmm?" Edith replied.

"We all have powers. Yours is the ability to think so quickly, and act in according. Basically, you're a soldier. No wonder you can aim so well and be the best at what you do. The stars are on your side. Agnes…she has the ability to move faster than normal time. She can slow it down for herself in any given situation. And mine… I run on technology, and I have the power to do anything with another machine. I could take down the FBI's mainframe if I wanted to."

Edith's mouth hung open, "So that's why I survived… My parents! Margo, I need to tell you something. The machine…. Deus Ex. Perkins wants it.. But it's in another dimension! With my parents…"

A tear dropped from both of Edith's eyes, and she looked to the floor.

"Tell me more about _our_ parents Edith… How did you come to meet me?"

Edith sighed.

"_It was 1998…. All I remember was a blue flash and someone placing something on my head. I heard my parents speak to me one last time. And I saw them vanish with a blue beam of lightning. I was 2 at the time. I hardly knew what to do next. I woke up the next morning, hungry, cold….in the remnants of our once beautiful house. I left that day with fire fighters and policemen. I was the only one alive that made it out of the house. Rumor was that my mother was pregnant 3 years before me, and that the little girl had been somehow placed in a bed in a home for girls… _

_No one knew about that girl until I arrived at Hattie's. Then you and I were reunited.. lost sisters."_

Edith smiled and looked back at Margo. "You are my biological sister Margo. Agnes I'm not so sure."

"Agnes came from a different family that was murdered in their home. Once the police got there, they found her in her parent's bedroom closet….crying herself to sleep. That was three years after you and I were reunited." Margo explained.

"I'm glad we at least have somewhat of a family history."

"Agreed. I must go now, but I'll catch you later."

"Alright sis."

Margo exited the room and to the elevator, ascending back into the house. Edith sighed and leaned over the table.

_This may be a crazy idea after all…._

Edith shrugged and exited the room.

**This was a short chapter, I know. Unfortunately, I've been so caught up with finding a job that I can barely write during the day. I hope this small addon was enough to satisfy all my readers. Please review and check back for updates. See you all on the far side.**

**-Mass **


	6. Crystal Visions and Tiny Power Sources

**Dancing With the Tides – Chapter 6**

A slender female swung about the stage. Her dark-blonde hair, flailing with her movements. Her royal-silver eyes basked in the low light of the stage. With her eyes closed, she was at peace in her mind.

She moved swiftly and softly, focusing her mind on her body, and defying gravity. With one hand on the ground and her body upside down, she crossed her legs and balanced. Exhaling, she put both hands on the ground.

She slowly lowered herself, and sat cross-legged. She closed her eyes, and breathed slowly. Edith hadn't meditated in a while, but now was the perfect chance. _Finally some peace and quiet. _She thought.

_The mission… Is it suicide? _ She thought. _If the car really couldn't handle pressure and Agnes were right... it could mean- no, not possible. I did the calculations correctly._

Her thought was interrupted as she felt the presence of someone there. A presence not felt in about 24 years….

"It isn't a suicide mission, but your first step into becoming the villain you've always been." A voice added. Edith's eyes shot open… She knew that voice from somewhere.

"There's no one in this room with me, Mom. You may come out from your hiding in the shadows." She bellowed, as she felt her heart drop.

A tear dripped from her eye. A transparent blue female stood ahead of her. The female was very tall (like Gru) and had spiky long blonde hair. Her cheek bones were thin, but strong, and her age was considerably older. Looking among her daughter that was on the only planet that could sustain life, light-years away, she smiled.

She now sat cross-legged in front of Edith. She gently touched Edith's cheeks and looked into her now open, teary eyes. The sight of her daughter crying had hurt her mother inside.

"Daughter…." She acknowledged.

"Mom….." Edith replied.

It has been forever. A sheer imagination of Edith's mom had brought her back into her life. But not in such a good way, as a bad way. For Edith, she knew her mom since she was born. Ever since she escaped from her enclosed space of nutrients, knowledge, and blood, she knew right away where she was.

Edith had been augmented ever since day one. From that point onwards, she gathered every little tiny detail… So did her Mother.

Her mother smiled gently and analyzed her daughters face. "Oh hun, your scars… You have so many!" She realized. Edith grabbed her mother's arm and took it off her face.

Her mom was right. Edith had 1: Stabbed her self-2: Cut in the face by Vector 3: got her hand chopped off, and now 4…. Her evolution of her former self.

"Mom, I have _way_ too many scars to count." Edith stressed.

"I've been watching you since you were reunited with Margo." Her mother added.

"So it's true! Margo is my real sister." She concluded.

"Yes, and Agnes is too." Edith looked up at this statement, "But… how?"

Nothing made sense. None of the sisters even _looked_ like each other. But how could they be from the same bloodline?

"I was pregnant with her, and had her the day before you were all separated. You wouldn't have remembered, dearest. Your father wanted you all to look different. I know, it's hard to believe, but he wanted each of you to be special." Edith smiled, but frowned thereafter.

She never knew her father… Edith may have _seen _him. But personally, she never knew him.

"What is it sweetie?"

"How is..Dad..doing?" she asked quietly. Her mother grabbed her chin, and looked into her eyes with sincerity.

"He's doing great hun. He misses you so dearly." Her mother pointed out.

"And I miss him...what's he like?" Edith said, tears forming in her eyes.

Edith's mom grabbed the sides of her face and turned her head to look at her.

Her mom thought for a second. "Well sweetie, he's a lot like Gru, if you will. Tall, bulky, determined face. Dark blue eyes. Not to mention his capacity…for love." She explained.

"Love…." Edith repeated.

"Yes hun, Love. That is why we are still here."

"And I am glad you are. I've been taking a giant step in life."

"I'm so surprised to see you finally taking a giant step. You will have your position soon as the best villain in the world." She added, pointing out the evidence of Edith's determination.

"But… there's so many! How can I possibly be so good, if I can't be by the ones who created me? By the ones who I love!" She stressed, standing and grabbing her mother's hand.

_Just like her father… only more sensitive. _Her mom thought.

"Do not fret, Edith. In time, you will see us again. Your sisters will too…in time. I love you." She finished, planting a kiss on Edith's forehead, and fading as she floated away.

Edith reached out, "Mother! There is something I must ask!" She shouted, but to her dismay, she was gone. Edith dropped to her hands and knees, and sobbed.

"What will become of our family?..." She mumbled, tears dripping onto the stage and falling in-between the thin cracks.

Her eyes shot open as she heard footsteps approaching. Standing, she looked upon the figure, only to find that the person had been Agnes. _So wrong timing…._

"Hey sis, I apologize for bothering you while meditating." She looked at her eyes, only to see the tears draining from them. From the look of Agnes' point of view, Edith was shaken, broken hearted, and utterly confused.

"Uhhh… I think I should go." Agnes added. She turned and headed for the elevator at the end of the auditorium.

_I can't let her walk away like this… I have to tell her about mom._

"Agnes…" Edith said softly, "Come back."

Agnes turned around and faced her sister, holding her hands behind her back. She waited for an answer, but she got none.

"Yes?" she spoke.

"What do you remember? About your mom…." Edith asked softly.

Agnes thought for a second. "My mom…"

"Well, what I remember was that, mom was a lot like you. Eccentric, fun, caring; all the qualities a mother should have. Why do you ask?"

_It's a miracle she remembers all of that from birth…_

Edith looked down, and her beanie had pushed her spiky hair into her face, covering her eyes. Maybe it was too late to tell Agnes….or anyone for that matter.

"I felt her presence….and her touch." She admitted.

"How is that possible? Didn't you say that our parents were destroyed by a machine?" Agnes wondered. Of course, Edith had told her family the stories of her forgotten visions.

Edith nodded, "But I was wrong. For some reason, I heard her voice before. I recognized it right away! That's not possible for an orphan! –sigh" she stressed, "It's all too early. I have a job to do! I can't just let these feelings come back, and when Mom discovers where I a-''

"She already knows. She's been watching over us since we were born! All from Deus Ex like you said." Agnes concluded.

"That machine… The one they built to ruin everyone's plan….. It's, it's here on Earth!"

"I thought it was with our parents!"

"No.. I was wrong….." Edith turned away.

"It was _my_ fault…(She sobbed) I was born into this world to be the best villain ever. And now _everyone_ needs to pay the price. Why must I be Edith?" She slammed her fist on the console behind her.

"Edith, you need to calm down." Margo interrupted, beaming herself into the auditorium.

Edith growled, "Why must I calm down when no one can tell me why the hell I'm having premonitions about my parents!"

Margo frowned before her expression softened. "You must understand something Edith. Remember that day, when I died… The moment I faded from your arms and I was a light blue for that split second… The reason behind that was our dad. Our real Dad. He told me that I would be with you forever in your mind, and he was right. And for that reason I lived on to see another day!"

"So what's your point?" Edith turned around, her eyes beat red. The once glittery silver in them was lost.

"Our parents have been watching us for the past 12 years, and they've been somehow protecting us through that machine. That machine has the power to teleport thousands of objects, halfway across the universe. If we find it, we can take care of the nuclear situation hands down, no weapons fired." Margo explained.

Convinced, Edith's expression softened and her glittery silver eyes returned to normal within seconds.

"I see Margo. I agree. Let's find it." Edith suggested.

"Last time I saw it, it was on the tip of the polar ice cap. It's cloaked in secrecy, impossible to find unless you have exceptional skills." She showed on a holo-map.

"And you're saying I don't have the skills to find it?" she questioned.

"Not if you're willing to suck up your emotions and go look for it. Although I recommend you dress warm. It could get chilly."

Edith walked down and out of the auditorium. Before getting to her door with her sisters following close behind, she turned around.

"Agnes, did Serena ever tell you if the Lamborghini was finished?"

Agnes nodded, "Yup, she sure did. That's what I came to tell you."

Edith smiled.

"Good, then we have a way of transport."

_**An hour later..**_

"Flaps engaged, thrusters charging. Take off commencing in t-minus 1 minute." Edith said in her intercom.

The Lamborghini was now converted into a flying monster. 7 Foot wings spread, with fins on top of the car. Two 4 inch barrel miniguns and 2 plasma turrets occupied the sides of the vehicle. The sleek and shiny surface made everything look much….cooler.

She turned to Margo. "Ready?"

Margo nodded, strapping herself in.

Gru spoke over the loud speaker. "All systems are going. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Engage thrusters!"

Edith pushed on the throttle and the thrusters boomed. Blue flames bellowed out of the back thrusters, and the flaps engaged swiftly. The car took off at an alarming rate of speed, sending Margo and Edith into the air not even 30 seconds later.

As they reached altitude Edith leveled out and continued towards the polar ice cap.

"All systems normal, cabin pressure stable. Thruster power 100%." She acknowledged.

"Looks like we have a few hours to go yet." Margo suggested, lying back in her chair. Margo had forgotten the first lesson of living with villains. Never underestimate their plans.

Edith looked at her with a blank stare.

"What?" Margo asked, looking back at her.

Edith just kept staring.

"If this is another one of your tricks-"

Edith laughed. "You still have much to learn, sis." She said, pushing a big red button on the console. The car boomed into hyper speed, bolting towards the bottom of the Earth.

Margo held on as tight as possible, and Edith enjoyed every second of it.

"We're coming up on the coordinates, engaging air brakes!" The brakes engaged, and the car swiftly slowed to a reasonable speed. Snow was now hitting the windshield as they traveled deeper into the coldness.

"Alright, suiting up." Edith said, managing to throw on her exo suit with insulators to keep her warm.

After they'd landed, Margo had noticed something….

"Isn't that the same suit you called Deus Ex?" Margo realized.

_Holy crap, she's right!_

The silver, metal and futurized combat suit was the same one she told Serena to put together…and duly forgot about.

Before opening the door, Edith turned to Margo.

"I never noticed that…."

Edith stepped out of the car dressed in the full suit. She put on her helmet and continued into the snowy area. Her HUD displayed everything; weather conditions, polar areas, life forms. The holographic interface guided her eyes forward, and towards the designated coordinates.

The holographic display started flashing, and it zoomed into the direction of the coordinates. The hologram tried to find an outline or something for info, but nothing.

"My HUD just picked up something on the long range scanner. Take a look." She said on the intercom.

Margo looked at the interface inside the car, showing the on-helmet camera. Because her joints would freeze, Margo had decided to monitor things inside the Lamborghini.

"Hmm. Continue forward about 4 – 5 miles. Then you should see a bright blue square. Hard to spot in this area." She said into the microphone.

Edith's jet boots sparked to life, and Edith flew towards the direction like a missile. She had wondered; _what will this machine be like? Will it be massive? Will it change the world...?_

A few minutes later, her holographic HUD started flashing again, and an arrow started to point downwards.

"It says…you're right above it. But how? I thought it was above ground not under….." Margo mumbled.

"Uhh… What?" Edith said, but before she heard a response, she fell through the ice, and her suit quickly sealed itself.

Now underwater, her headlights activated. "I'm so glad this suit does automated actions sometimes…"

"Keep going about 50 feet in front of you. There's a cave that should start there."

Margo was right, and Edith entered. She carefully maneuvered through it, and when she got to the end she saw something truly breathe taking. Blue streaks of energy surrounded a box-like shape. The box was glowing and had technical markings all over it. Edith got closer, and it sparked a blue flash through the cavern. It was pulsing with energy…power…..

"Margo… You've got to see this. I think I've found it." She said, lowering her gun case and picking up the cube (Which was no larger than her fist.)

Edith couldn't believe what she was holding. A small cube, not even the size of her fist, yet generating so much power… She felt her parent's handiwork.

"Mom…..Dad….. Wow!"

"That's it… That's…"

"Gru, come in Gru." Edith said into her intercom. A small beeping noise escaped a speaker, embedded into the armor plating.

"Go ahead." He said from the other side.

"We've located the cube and now have it in our possession. Returning to home within the hour." She said to him, placing the cube in her suit's pack.

"Better get it home safely, there's no telling how much power it holds."

Edith nodded, "Right."

She turned to face the cave exit, but all of a sudden, it collapsed as the cube pulsed again. Edith gasped and was knocked back by falling debris. The debris also knocked out her camera feed.

"Edith! Where'd you go? Can you hear me?" Margo shouted.

A few seconds later, she heard breathing.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you. I'm trapped in here."

"Look for an opening." Margo suggested.

"Margo… This tiny cube… It's generating so much light!" Edith was right. The cube even shined through her armor….

"That's incredible… Nothing can self-generate power like that… Well, we'll look at it later. Try and find a way out. Try to move some rocks or something."

"Better idea!" Edith recognized, as she pointed her palm upward and fired her pulse blaster embedded into her hand.

"I just saw your suit's energy readings go off the chart!"

Edith looked at her suit's hands… They were glowing silver.

"Margo this is incredible. Not only is it an unlimited resource, but a tool to utilize…. Be there in about 2 minutes."

"Alright, when you get here, let's bolt." Margo added.

"Agreed." Edith complied.

Unbeknownst to Margo and Edith, someone had been watching them.

"_Sir, we're tracking them."_

_XXXXXXX_

Nefario examined the cube as it floated in midair, above the holo-table.

"I've never seen an energy source like it! This proves to be one of the best energy producers… not even found on our planet. It's controlled...by plasma!" he concluded.

Gru spoke next, "Plasma? Like pure plasma? That's impossible, the only place plasma can be found is in space!"

"I guess that's why my parents kept it so secret then. When I held it in my hand it was ice cold. Isn't plasma supposed to be super-heated?"

"Not when compressed to such small proportions." Nefario told her.

Edith picked up the cube. "This isn't the machine… It's a key to it. Although it does provide energy. It even powered my suit, which maxed out its levels."

"Guess I was wrong then." Margo interrupted. "When I was with our parents after I died, that's where they told me to look just in case. Wasn't Perkins also involved with our parents, Gru?" Margo wondered.

"I highly doubt it. Edith, do you know anything about that?" Edith thought for a moment. "From what I remember my parents _did_ work for the League; they did this to find the legendary villain of chaos, in hopes that she would rise against such treachery. I was under the impression not even 2 hours ago, that this is just a power source for the machine itself."

"Well, you may as well be completely correct.. Unless the machine is self-powered like this tiny construction." Gru concluded.

Nefario raised his hand. "But that's impossible. If it was self-generated like this tiny cube here, than there'd be no use for it. Not only that, but depending on the quantum output of energy it provides, it would melt the entire structure."

"Where's August?" Edith wondered.

"She's-"

"Back." August interrupted, entering the room without notice.

"Sorry to bother everyone right now. Edith, I've found some stuff on your parents. They were backed up in the files you retrieved from area 51 not too long ago." August handed Edith a light blue folder.

"Thank you August."

"My pleasure." She replied with a smile, turning around and heading for the corridor.

"Oh, and before I go, I found out that the League is having a meeting this Saturday."

Today was Thursday.

"What's the location?" Edith asked.

"Don't exactly know, here are the coordinates. Found them in your holo-touch-table." August then handed Edith a small chip, which she then attached to her belt.

"If Perkins had information on my parents.." She rubbed her chin, "Then he _could_ have already known their intentions."

Gru agreed, "Yes, he may very well have known. Perkins is not really that big of a threat anymore."

"Well, we still have to stand guard though" Agnes suggested.

"Agreed" They all said in unison.

Edith nodded, "Alright then. I must return to my quarters. Margo, I need your assistance with some technical issues." She added.

"Sure thing." She nodded.

Edith looked towards Gru's direction, whilst he stood by Nefario.

"In the meantime, I suggest Gru and Nefario try to find this villain of chaos."

"We'll start looking right away. I'll be upstairs to make dinner in a couple hours."

XXXXXX

"Grab the hover board." She told Margo, as they left for Edith's fortress.

The sisters continued down the corridor and to her research facility.

"I've needed to do this for a while now, and Gru _still _hasn't picked up the cobalt I require."

"So, what's your alternative?" She asked, raising her brow.

"The cube…..It gets stronger when I touch it. Unlimited power." She said, unlocking the door to her fortress. A few moments later, Felonious had approached her. Edith bent down and hugged the dog tightly.

"Ah, I see. But what I really don't understand is how can you have so much power in such a small device?"

Edith rose, and continued into her elevator with Margo close behind.

"The cube," Edith said, now holding it in her hand. "It's a key, a device. It only uses as much energy as it needs. Basically, our parents are the one channeling all this energy to it."

"How is that possible?"

"Beats me...I have no idea how that would work. So much energy compressed to not even the size of a rubix cube." Edith shrugged. None of them _really _knew why their parents were helping them so much, but maybe it was their destiny to find their inner power.

_Inner power…_Edith thought…

**Thus concludes another chapter. If I don't update for a while, the story is not cancelled. Im just so caught up with everything and my anxiety is getting worse. But anyway, please leave feedback. It will be a couple more weeks before the next chapters come. Please share this with your friends and family and I hope to see you all soon.**

**-Mass**


	7. Diamond thoughts and Viruses

**Dancing With the Tides – Chapter 7 **

My eyes shot open as I woke from my deep sleep. I felt a hard metal piece in my right hand, and looked to see that it was one of my plasma disruptors. I sat up and gently set it down on the table next to my king size bed. I rubbed my temples and could feel the blunt metal occupying my right hand's finger tips. I was getting used to the robotic arm, that's for sure. I slipped into some pants and left my room, passing Felonious's bed on the way out. The Doberman slept peacefully, but with a smile on his face. I concluded he must have been dreaming about biscuits or some other thing dogs find pleasurable.

Walking out into the living room, I snapped my fingers and the fluorescent lights kicked in.

"Serena, today's weather and forecast please." I yawned. Then the multi-monitors powered on and many of them changed to the news, while some changed to the forecast. I listened while trying to find something to eat. Then I heard the front door open.

"Edith?" I heard Margo call out.

"Oh, hey" I turned around, looking at her from over the bar.

"Did you hear that Gru's planning an attack on someone in New York today?" She inquired.

"No, I haven't" I said, pouring some juice into my cup. Margo leaned forward.

"Someone has been feeding info to a contact for a very long time. He or she is in New York, feeding him information and technical data. Maybe that's why we were all attacked at some point in time." She guessed. I really haven't thought about that at all. Maybe that would explain why we were attacked the night Margo died the first time….and my kidnapping…. Everything so unexplained.

I stopped for a second, and started putting two and two together.

….. "Evershard, no wonder! Margo, get me the coordinates for that meeting today. I wanna know if Evershard will be there, I want satellite imagery on him ASAP! Serena. Get me a blackbird."

"Wait, blackbird?" Margo asked anxiously. "What blackbird?"

I saluted to Margo with my two fingers as the elevator descended down the shaft. I raised my right arm and began to speak: "August, meet me in the hangar. I have something I need your help with, pronto."

After about ten minutes, August stepped off the elevator, already dressed in her flight suit. Once we were in the cockpit, I started the engines.

"Flaps and thrusters engaged, proceeding to full throttle!" I pushed the handle forward and the blackbird took off at the speed of sound and out of my hangar. We were furiously pushed back and into our seats trying to regain our breath. As we settled we started to climb as high as possible.

"Alright Edith, we are at 40,000 feet. Engaging Omni-sensor arrays in 3, 2, 1. Engaged. Tracking vtol approaching 255 north, 1200 mph heading for the bottom west coast of California, ETA is an hour and a half. Matching target speed within designated quadrant." August flipped switches upon circuits and I zoomed in and onto the vtol with the Omni-Sensor's Camera.

I matched it with Gru's intelligence description. It matched Evershard's vtol alright.

"August, lock the target and be prepared to fire missiles and flares on my mark within the next 30 minutes."

"Roger" She responded. I heard the missile flaps engage into their final stage. "Missile prep complete, waiting for your mar- Wait Edith, incoming transmission."

I threw on my headset, "Ah, Edith! I am calling to invite you to the compound! I expect you will be making your first appearance to the council, no?"

"Ah, Evershard, I was just going to call you! I'm on my way right now actually!" I responded.

"Splendid! I assume you are flying. I will transmit you the codes in just a few moments to land."

"Thank you,"

"I'll be expecting you." He said heavily.

August tapped me on the shoulder, I looked back at her. "What do you suppose we do now?" She asked me.

I thought for a few moments. "Get the missiles back into their bays. There's been a change of plans."

I heard the switches click and the missiles lock back into place. Gently I eased on the throttle and we began to descend to a much lesser and discrete altitude.

"August, are our satellites still in place?" "Yes they are, they are fully loaded with AGM's and J-DAM'S. I'll be tracking Evershard until we kill him."

_Good to hear. Now let's pay the council a visit._

"August, engage the cloaking device. Match altitude of the vtol." I commanded. Now as we flew behind the vtol, I had to be very careful about what systems to keep on. I could keep the radio on, but it had to be tuned so that it couldn't be heard through Shard's headset.

"Edith, we're coming up on the compound." I looked up and saw the massive elongated building.

"Splendid. Engage vertical landing gear and uncloak when touchdown occurs."

About a half hour later, we walked through the chamber doors and right in front of the Elders.

"Ladies and gentleman!" I shouted over their low voices. "Your leader Evershard has been lying to us all! Keeping secrets from the League that you would define as revolutionary!"

"Who is this girl? Why do you come here and make unnecessary remarks about our grateful leader!"

I had to get through to them, somehow. "Has Shard ever told you about how he murdered my sister? How he kept files with each of us on it? How we were targets of his own proprietary profit?" I slammed the dossiers down and onto the table, shoving them by the Elders. "You see? He's not who you think he is."

"Be quiet young one before you get us both kicked out." I felt Shard's hand engulf my shoulder and I shook it off. He walked passed me with a smirk on his face.

"Elders, you cannot truly believe this adolescent could you? I mean, after all is she not the one who had caused this nuclear crisis that she herself had aborted?"

I held the cube of glowing cold plasma in my hand… "I am Edith, not an adolescent."

"The prophecy!" I heard them all say in unison. The white hooded Elders stood from their seats and walked to me. A specific one examined me and touched my hair.

"She's the one, Evershard. She is the legendary villain of chaos; the one that will bring balance to this organization!" Evershard's expression turned completely dark after that _one _statement. "I. was told that I WAS THE ONE! NOT THIS ADOLESCANT!" He screamed. I smiled and upholstered my plasma pistols.

"There's no escape now" I blocked the door way. "Evershard, you are hereby stripped of your rank and banned from the compound!"

"WHAT!" He burst out. He bumped me, and went straight for the door.

He bolted out of the room and straight for the hangar. I shot down the hall as he tried to escape. I heard the alarm sound and we boarded the blackbird as Shard took off and into the sky.

"Let me drive!" I said.

Minutes later, we were flying through the mountains at break neck speed. I had both hands on the controllers and maneuvered swiftly through the mountainous region. Just above entering the salt flats, I had an idea.

"August, fire missiles!" I said, but then both of them misfired. One even exploded still attached to the wing. The wing flew off and the blackbird flew out of control, violently spinning and knocking off the other missile which headed straight for the flats. Our engines exploded, but luckily didn't detonate the rest of the plane. The cockpit buzzed with alarm sounds.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" I yelled. I tried my best to land us without getting us both killed. Seconds after, the blackbird crashed into the sand dunes. I saw Evershard escaping. I slammed my fist onto the console.

"Dammit, we lost him."

I heard August coughing and pulling off her helmet. I did the same and watched as Shard's Vtol accelerated.

"Edith? Come in Edith!" I heard Gru's voice on the other line. "We lost him Gru. We're done."

"Look up in dee sky Edith." I heard so I looked at the vtol.

Then I saw a brief flash of light as a missile from the south hit the vtol dead on. The vtol spun out of control and crashed in the white dunes as well. "YES!" I shouted, throwing my fists in the air. Then I saw Gru's ship approaching the crash site. The back door opened and we got inside shortly after escaping the plane. I sat on the floor of the ship and breathed heavily. Resting my head on the steel door, I looked at August while she smiled lightly.

Margo came down just then. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" She asked me softly while whipping the sweat off my face.

I shook my head. She sat on her knees in front of me and smiled. "Glad to see you are both o.k." She said softly.

"Yes, we.. are.." I said in between breaths. I stood and went up to the cockpit, passing Agnes on the way up.

I sat next to Gru and strapped myself in. "Grab the vtol. We're going back to New York." I said to him.

I heard the retractor beam grab the vehicle and we flew off without hesitation.

"So, how deed eet go?" Gru asked me, "It went alright." I responded as I laid my head back. "deed you find the informant?"

My head perked up, "Yes, it was Evershard. I'm the villain of chaos…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, we had arrived at the bar set up for Evershard's base of operations. We took him to the back room and sat him down. We also grabbed Electra so she could not escape.<p>

"Alright Shard, tell us everything you know. Now." I commanded.

Shard closed his eyes… "There was a man who had come to me in desperate help. A big man willing to do anything to avenge his son's death almost 2 years ago. I was soft on him and I helped him set up a base of operations not even 4 months ago. That flash of light you saw in the sky was an energy cannon firing. It took out half of Earth's energy supply in the process. After that, he needed dossiers of all the villains specifically of Gru's family. I couldn't hesitate because of how powerful he was at the time. I transferred them to Vector's mainframe to hide them in case anyone of a certain descent would find them, such a new villain or anyone rising to power. I saw you when you went to recover those files from the mainframe. I was about to stop you but you were 10x ahead of me. I bolted away before the fortress completely exploded into a million pieces. Since then, I've been tracking all of your movements, feeding info to Perkins and his new robotic recreation of his son. He's even more powerful with that information. He will kill you all if you give him the chance." His head dipped profusely, "I only wish I could take back the harm that was done." He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I turned and thought for a second, "Let's go Gru. Leave the vtol." Gru followed out of the building and back to the cloaked ship. "I need the new hoverboard." I told him.

"Ah, eet is in dee back of the sheep. I will geet eet for you." He climbed into the back and opened a compartment. He threw the folded piece of technology out and I caught it. I un-folded it and activated it.

The board hovered gracefully and gave a soothing hum. I placed both feet on the green glowing circles and took off at about 80 miles an hour above the sea. I went for my old fortress, which I assumed was still inactive. A thousand thoughts raced through my head about what would happen if I were appointed to chairmen of the League. I concluded it wouldn't be that bad. It may actually be nice for once.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I arrived at the warehouse. It was run down, growing with weeds and vines all over it. I went inside and to the bottom fortress. It was a wonder the elevator still worked… I started to have a bit of nostalgia as I walked through the now vacant corridors of my previous base. I imagined what it had looked like before with everything inside it like the systems, the furniture, and the fem-minions. I don't know it just struck a spark in my mind right when I walked in.<p>

I walked down the main corridor in front of the elevator. The once clean and pristine white walls had become shaded with a dark grey and filled with vines and moss. The walls were cracking at the seams as well. I came back for the mainframe, mainly. I also gathered a few other things like plans and such. I plugged my USB drive into the table and downloaded the mainframe. I checked my holographic interface for the needed files and transferred them to my robotic arm. After everything was there I decided to go to my meditation room. There I had found my Flux-Band which was an invention I made to originally contact my unconscious memories of my parents. I sat in the middle of the room and the door sealed.

I sit cross-legged in the middle of the low lit room. The room is large and round; I can remember how the entire room looks from just memory. Everything is silent in my ears and mind as I search my thoughts. The soft blue glow from the floor dances on my closed eyelids. I can feel the warmth surrounding me; my breath is focused and calm.  
>My hands cupped in front of my stomach as I feel a dull throbbing in my head. It starts at the back of my head and then consumes my entire brain.<p>

I open my eyes slowly, and I see my plasma pistols and my hover board floating in mid-air. The lights up above burst but I don't flinch or even feel surprised. The shattered glass falls but quickly stops as my 'force field' holds them captive. I no longer feel the floor beneath me and that blue glow from the floor enhances even brighter. My eyes widen as the light grows brighter and brighter until suddenly…a vision.

Again I open my enclosed eye lids to see absolutely nothing…nothing but blackness and space. I begin to meditate, extending my arms and lifting my palms to focus my energy. My robotic arm sparks with energy as the circular energy source in the middle of the palm activates and over charges. I can feel the energy….I've never felt something like _this _before.

Then it occurred to me…. There was someone here with me. I could feel their presence….

"Mom…Dad?" I spoke softly. I opened my eyes to see one familiar figure, and one totally alien to my mind. I sprung upright and walked to the one I had recognized.

"Daughter…." My mother softly said as she put her hands on my shoulders. All of a sudden I relaxed and almost fell over…but then the figure that is most likely my father had caught me just in time.

"Do not fret. You are safe." The man said. I looked at him and almost cried. I cuffed my hands over my mouth and felt the tears drain down my fingers.

"You- you're alive." I said to him, taking my hands away from my face. I could feel his hands supporting my back as if he were really there.  
>"You only wish us to be, Edith. We are no more than a figment of your imagination.." She stated softly.<p>

"We will show you your past, before we disappeared."

Just then I saw a black hole open up in front of me. I began to see visions of when I was very young. The villains, the blue flash of light…. The first _flash_ of life I had. The trip to the orphanage, seeing Gru for the first time; I barely remembered any of it….but it was there, hiding in the back of my mind. I couldn't fathom the thoughts that had been going through my mind at the time my parents disappeared. Although I wasn't the one who always thought about things like that. I was always kind of…how you say independent.

Then I blacked out….. I awoke in the circular room again, lying in the shattered glass that fell during my telekinesis test. I felt my head throb and cautiously sat up, grabbing my pistols and hoverboard. I stood completely erect and walked out of the room with my stuff.

…

* * *

><p>Hours later I returned home.<p>

It was silent in Gru's living room. The windows were open blowing in a warm breeze with fresh air. I took the chance and sat at the window sill. Then I heard footsteps, like dress shoes. My eyes darted across the room and I saw Gru approaching me. His face was bored, his footsteps light and relaxed. Probably the Gru I have never seen was now coming my way. And by the way he looked; I was actually kind of nervous for once. His chest was pushed out with his hands gracefully rubbing each other behind his back. I could tell something was up because of his physical demeanor.

I wave softly to him, and he nods.

He plants himself on the wall adjacent to me, looking at me with a smile. I can see the wrinkles starting to recess in his face, especially under his eyes. He's getting old, and yet not a grey hair in sight. I hooked my hair around my right ear and turn off my holo-pad.

"Hi Dad, anything I can help you with?" I ask silently.

"No, not really, I was just wondering how you were feeling since your trip to dee hideout today.." he responds.

I drop from the window sill and onto my feet. "Felt a little bit of anxiety while I was there. I don't know how but I must have gotten back into contact with my parents." Gru shoots me a confused look. I try to think of something I could try to explain to him.

"Like," I start, "I found another of my old inventions; a telekinetic belt that I strapped on around my head. Then afterwards I proceeded to meditate for a while, see if I could have gotten my stress levels to a minimum."

"Ah, and I reckon dee belt had given you a flashback?" he asks assumingly. I nod, thinking he's just read my mind.

"Yes. But it was so weird! Like, before it happened, everything started floating around me like a spear of dark matter was emitting from my mind. I opened my eyes and- I just saw everything floating! Even the lights blew out over me and got trapped in a sort of force field that was recessed in the air above me!"

Gru was utterly shocked to hear of my experience. I mean, not everyone can use a mind powered force to control the objects floating around them. That's like some star wars mess right there!

"So, where do your parents fit into place in this?" He asked me. I had completely forgotten about that too…

"Oh, they came in as soon as I started having flashbacks. I got to meet my father too. Tall man, like you; and you look sort of….related, only without the nose." I teased, flicking my small excuse for a 'breathing apparatus'.

He huffed and smiled. Then we heard a crash from the kitchen and a scream. We both darted for it as fast as we could. I upholstered my plasma pistols. When we reached the door August ran out frantically screaming, a blue trail of hot plasma following her direction. It splat against the wall and started to eat away the paint. Some of it even splashed on me but I removed my sweatshirt.

"Dammit! My favorite one too!" I looked around the corner and in a blink of an eye I saw Margo's cybernetic body then another blue streak rocket for my face. I quickly went back to the inner doorway but the blue plasma had scratched my face, causing a long and narrow scar to creep across my face.

"Margo! What the hell!" I yelled out. There was no response. I crept my head out once again and saw nothing. Just after a second, a green blade sliced in the air across the area of my face. I flipped forward avoiding the blade and giving the metal Margo a hard punch. I had totally forgotten about the metal material. Pure adamantium; a close to indestructible metal only found in the Andromeda galaxy. I shook hard as the pain crept into my wrist and into my left arm. I had forgotten that that was my fleshy arm. My robotic arm could punch right through metal.

Margo stopped for a second in a fighting position. I saw her eyes glowing hot red…which could mean only one thing. A hacker…

"Margo, listen to me!" I tried, blocking her next attack and slamming her right hand into the bar. She grunted but no words came out. She threw her arm at me again but I dodged out of the way, seeing her fist rocket past my face. I shot my pistol into her robotic abdomen, blue plasma spewing from the open incursion. She fell backwards but grabbed the ledge. I quickly shot a look at Gru but he wasn't there. I'm assuming he went to protect Agnes from harm.

Margo winded up yet another punch. She swung at me, this time hitting me in the lower stomach. My mouth shot out blood and pain raced through my body. Her right arm had a small knife built into it, which in turn sliced right into my lower abdomen. My legs went completely numb and I fell to the floor. I frantically backed away, trying to get the pistol that was knocked out my hand. Margo's boot stepped on my hand and broke it. I screamed in pain. She held me pinned with her left foot on my right arm and pointed her plasma disruptors at my face. I saw her finger grip the trigger and waited for the impending doom about to befall me. Then I saw a green, sparking gel blast out of Margo's metal chest piece. The robotic figure shook and another blast came from her head.

I backed up as the robot fell, lifeless as it made a dent in the floor. I breathed heavily and coughed up more blood. Gru helped me up and holstered his Electric Plasma revolver. I had used the gun once before, but I never knew it could cut through solid adamantium plating…

I stood just for a second before I fell again. My legs were barely able to keep me erect.

"Gru…medical station." I started. I felt him hoist my arm over his shoulder and carry me to his medical bay. I was lost in unconsciousness, barely being able to wake up.

Hours later however, I did. My head ached and I saw my bloody clothes hanging from the curtain rod. Soon the clothes disappeared from the curtain rod, and were replaced by new ones by a small minion. He walked over to my bed side and filled my mug with coffee and a caramel cream. I smiled at him. It's not often you see them doing nice things for you all of a sudden.

I lifted my legs and they felt strong again. Out of curiosity I lifted my shirt. I had a bra on, but I had several stitches in my lower left abdomen. It was still hurting. I got out of bed and got into my newer clothes.

I waited for a few minutes before even thinking about walking upstairs. But then, out of nowhere Agnes had come to see me. She looked at my left hand and examined it for a second.

"Looks you got beaten up pretty badly." I give her a sarcastic look and sigh.

She backs off a couple of steps and throws her hand in the air. I smile at her and pat her shoulder with my good arm.

"I'm recovering," I say, "How long was I out for?"

"Couple of days at the most; your base is ok, no trace of the virus that befell Margo, it almost destroyed Margo's framework though. Gru stopped it instantly and that's why he had to act fast when you and Margo were fighting. I saw the video too; I had watched it after you were knocked out cold."

I huff, "That's very funny Agnes, why don't we all just enjoy the videos of our siblings almost beaten to death?"

She turns away from me. I can tell I had hurt her just then.

"Edith I- I didn't enjoy it. I was just curious!"

I held a hand up in defense. "I need some time to myself. I am going to leave for a few weeks at most and go somewhere I know I can be safe. I absolutely _hate_ being the only one who is so physically abused by her enemies and the one who has to deal with all the damn stress!"

I slammed my fist on the table next to me and walked out of the room. Before completely getting out the door, I heard a mumble.

"It's not _only _you ya know. We all deal with stress.."

A tear fell from my eye. Continuing to my home, I thought about what had happened…

_Maybe I'll go somewhere that's beautiful… A place I can escape technology and enemies. Venice. Italy…_

_A place far from Perkins' jurisdiction would be really nice for a change. Maybe I'll set up base there too. Rent out a nice hotel, have a nice dinner, meet some new friends….. Just a vacation….. for once in my life I want to feel like a real person._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally! The next chapter in dancing with the tides is complete. Sorry for the excruciatingly long wait, I had very many troubles getting through my writer's block, and I'm having similar problems with my original. Please check back for updates!<em>**

**_- Mass_**


	8. A War Within Herself

**Hello everyone, it's Mass again and I thought I'd get this out so I can start having ****_more _****inspiration for my other stories and such. This just a filler chapter really, not meant to really tell a whole lot of story but it's quick so enjoy it. Also I'll be updating a lot more often. The tides haven't shown me their steps yet so I'm a little stuck and I have been for a while. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Dancing With the Tides – Filler Chapter**

"Do you think she's going to let up anytime soon? You know, stop being moody all the time?" August added while sitting across the bar from her adoptive father, who had been in the process of cooking dinner. The smell of spaghetti danced about her nose as Gru stirred the meaty sauce.

"I am not sure. I have nevor seen Edith like dees before." He responds quietly, trying to hide the despair in his voice over Edith's rage towards the girl. It was a severely uncomfortable thought process to think that Edith was mad at any of them. Unfortunately it had been the case though, and a couple hours earlier she'd gone into an extremely depressed state of mind.

"However I can see why she does have a beet of reluctance to stay in dee same place as her stress aneemore." This made August's head perk up for a minute as she'd expected a reason behind Edith's odd behavior, but she was met with an odd explanation instead.

"Wheen I was forst beginning to become used to veellainy I started to have deese odd thoughts about how my father would react to such a grievance. Even though I nevor met dee man, it seemed to trouble me. Eet had dawned on me dat I could not rely on dee thoughts anymore. I needed to get as far away as possible." He reminisced shortly after setting the mixing spoon aside.

"What do you mean? Do you think she's just having a small crisis right now, a war with herself so-to-speak?" She inquired thoughtfully.

"Of course. Eet is not obliveeous to my attention, August. Even I see dat you may have problems of your own at the moment. It's not dat hard to read anymore. Even after she yelled at Agnes for yesterday…" Gru had been specifically talking about Edith's parents when he explained his short lived problem to August. This sort of thing really got him on his toes, but also made him feel more sympathetic for his girls. They didn't seem to speak abundantly about them and that told him right there that there was a gap somewhere in the girl's lives before he'd adopted them.

"Well, she did yell at me before she left. Said something about going away for a few weeks and threatened to never come back. I was met with tears in my eyes later on." She remembered.

"Oh?" Gru responded absently.

"Yeah. Did you know she stopped me at the funeral for Margo?" Gru's attention turned away from the noodles and onto August's thin face.

"She wanted me to stay behind and become adopted. She treated me like her _real _sister. When she left…well...I think all of us were depressed that day." She added nervously.

"Dr. Nefario notes my…absent minded look on my face dureeng dee day. He reminds me here and again, but at some times I don't pay attention to eet." He says as he picks up the noodles and dumps them into the sauce.

"I can see why." August concludes. She'd seen the look in his eye as he went back to that day. She felt bad for him, and mostly sympathy accompanied her mind, also with guilt but she wondered why.

"Do you think that it would be different if you actually stole the moon?" She asks accidentally out loud as her thoughts sneak up on her.

"Eet is very posseeble. I'm not very sure dough. Go geet Agnes and Margo. Eet ees time to eat."

**Later that day..**

Edith sat at the end of her bed contemplating whether or not to finish the newly constructed, and well forgotten about, hoverboard. Her thought process was not as clear as it had been lately, but that was mainly because Margo had just attacked her.

There was a loud and startling knock that came from her bedroom door. She got up to check who it was, and after seeing it was Agnes she'd open the door. The scent of spaghetti filled her nose so quickly that she almost fainted, but that was mainly because Agnes stood there with a massive plate of it.

"Here, I didn't know if you were busy so I just…brought it to you instead." Edith stood bewildered by her sister's expression of affection, but took the plate and thanked her. Edith placed the food at her table and then opened a small compartment containing the hoverboard and her tools.

**Thanks for reading this, please R&R when you get the chance, and if you'd like to make suggestions go right ahead! (But inbox me about them please.) Have a good evening/morning! ^_^**

**-Mass**


	9. Update on Everything

**Hello all my loyal followers! MassInvader/ here bringing you a (hopefully) exciting update regarding Edith's trilogy! Yay :D Anyway, I've been gone for two years, and let's just say I have found my passion for writing in the form of an original story. I believe there are still people, and you, out there awaiting my return. And I have! So, without further ado, let me introduce you to the upcoming project I have in store. **

**Soft Wind and Death Tales is currently getting a reprise, meaning that it will be completely redone to fit my new writing style. In that case, Edith may change just a small bit, because I have been writing through the mind of a soldier since 2010 and have adapted that character's personality, but rest assured they're almost identical, and really, if you read either one you wouldn't be able to tell who is who unless you can see them by face and name them by name. **

**Hard Wind and Family will become considerably darker. Death will be a much bigger part of the series now, so if you're squeamish I recommend you avoid it all costs. It will also become more mature, exploring how Edith has changed in the eleven years between SWDT and HWAF. This will also pave the way for more story line to be added in later chapters.**

**Dancing with the Tides will be the end of it all. That's right, this ****_will_**** be the end of the Edith Series, so fortunately it will be continued rather than left alone since who knows how long ago. The last time I updated it was in 2012, and since then the original story of mine has taken a hugely engrossed sense of urgency and creativity. For once in my life I am going back to older stories and overhauling them to suit the new writing I have become accustomed to. I read back over everyone's reviews for a lot of my stories, and to be honest they are the reason I am writing this as we speak. Do not fret, Edith's badassery will continue in a new, polished, style of writing and will be fair to not only the parts with barely any dialogue, but parts that have left you confused. Be sure to check back every couple of weeks since I am beginning work on them immediately. I apologize for such a late forthcoming, but writing seems to do that. **

**The Edith Series will continue.**

**-MassInvader/**


End file.
